A Female Sangheili's story
by Kaybra
Summary: About the female version of the elites, she has too go thru trial and error from friendships, to love having to choose between two males she admires. Will she settle for her old friend Rtas, or Thel Vadam (Arbiter)
1. Her beginning

My grandfather Kaidon levu Mdama remembers the day of my birth perfectly. He said it was the most beautiful day for a beautiful grandaughter to come to this world. Of course I do not remember much, my parents Raia, and Jul'Mdama remember as well. My brothers Dural and Asum born 10 years ahead of me, already training to become warriors protecting their kind and the prophets of the great journey. At this time humans were nothing more then pests, and a food source for some. The brutes are now our allies everyone living a somewhat peaceful life here on the planet Sangheilos. Oh did I mention that My family and I are Sangheilos, the ones you call elites. Well you do now, and this is my life story Keila Mdama is my name. Daughter to a wealthy couple, granddaughter to a highly respected for he was the king as humans would say of our kingdom. Yes I was born of royalty my first 5 years of my life were care free. Spending more time with my grandfather who I called Levy teaching me about the little things in life. He said that to know about the little things prepares you for the bigger ones in life. We would spend most of our time outside admiring the mountains from afar, sitting outside just looking up at the clouds. He was a busy man but he made time for me, unlike my parents so bent on worshiping and fighting along side the prophets. Almost felt forgotten, they would tell me of the plans they had for me what they wished for. Me marrying a warrior, baring his children ruling after their deaths. Too young to even comprehend everything they had in store for me. What was even more odd, that I barely looked like my parents at all. Instead more like my grandfather, my brothers say that the reason for this is because I was born in a tube not from our mother. Of course they are full of crap as always I had no problem looking like the only father figure I really had. My skintone was even with his a light grey, his hazel eyes He told me I had hair like my grandmothers brunette in color. I was never meant to become a blood thirsty killer like most of my kind have become. I had more of a soft nature, just like levy and I was proud of it. And even today I sit with my levy my small fragile hooves rub against the ground, my hands at my sides leaning back slightly. The way levy would tell stories was like really being there to watch it. Today he was telling me how my father and mother first met, by arranged marriage.

K- "Levy.. Will I have to go thru the same as mother did?"

L- "Mn.. Well that is a good question my child, you might but the laws are changing. I hope you can find love when you have chosen.

K- "Levy, if I am going to marry someone, I want him to be nice like you."

Levy chuckled nodding his head, yawning his mandibles split exposing the elite side of him. Only for his face to form once more, he was 72 and still able to kick my fathers butt. His gowns were nothing but excellent fabric since he was king, my father basically ruled under him. Tho my father owned a big estate, if he was to change any law or rule would have to go thru levy first. We sat for a moment longer before my nanny Tarak came calling my name. I hid behind levy raising his hand out of my way as I slid behind him his large body hide me easily.

L- "Now, now why do you hide?"

K- "Because she makes me do things I don't want to do.."

L- "What is that exactly?"

K- "Like dress me up like a doll for one."

L- "Haha! But you are a beautiful doll keila. And she is only doing her job don't judge her for that. You should not judge a book by it's cover. You remember that don't you?"

K- "Yes.. I do, I'm sorry for being selfish levy.."

L-"Ah, we all rebel at one time or another. That will be another topic for a story next time won't it?"

Levy stood up his robes brushed against him, he stood 8'4 having to kneel over to pick me up holding me in his arms as he carried me over to Tarak. She bowed quickly looking worried, my arms hugging my grandfathers neck. Looking up I felt like I could touch the sky, instead levy handed me over to tarak.

T-"My lord I am so sorry if I had interrupted anything, it's time to go for a bathe."

L- "No harm done, go on you two."

Holding onto tarak she was smaller, much smaller only 6'5 but she was good at her job. I did love her she is like a mother, I feel bad hiding from her showing her some affection rubbing my head against hers gently. She smiled patting my back as she held me like I was her own, in fact she said she did see me as her own child she could never have. None of the employees who work for us cannot marry, or have children if they do. Punishment is being banished from our city, setting me down she held my left hand leading me towards the large bathing area specially for the females.

T-"You are still cute as ever. I know you were hiding and to be honest I would hide to."

K-"I am sorry.. I won't hide anymroe I promise."

T-"You are so sweet, Like a little angel you are different from most children I care for here. You are my favorite I have to admit."

K-"As you are mine."

We shared a laugh or two as she undressed me removing my little white dress, stepping into the hot water till it rose to my chest. I sat on a step close enough to the edge so tarak could bathe me, she was gentle careful not to get soap in my eyes when washing my shoulder length hair. Letting me soak in the warm water before having to expose my skin to the colder temperatures, Tarak stood up readying my clothes. She held a new white dress normal for royalty females, I stood now getting out of the large granite tub chills running thru my little body as tarak hurried to place the dress over my head. Letting my arms slip thru the short sleeves, she kissed the top of my head placing a silver chained headdress ontop of my head after she had towel dried my hair. There was no jewel but an empty slot for one, but the jewel had to be earned. I was only 5 years old there was nothing much I could do to earn my jewel. Taking my hand tarak led me out of the bathing room and towards my mothers office, which I hated because all she did was order people around and prayed most of the time. Barely spent any time with me at all, why i'm always with levy. Entering my mothers office she smiled up at me, in return I smirked.

R- "You look very pretty little one."

K- "Thank you mother."

R- "You speak well for your age, now you must learn literature."

K- "Yes mother.."

R- "Tarak take her to her teacher."

T- "Yes m'lady."

R-" Do your parents proud little one. Your father will be dropping by around dinner, be sure you and your brothers are ready.

K- "Yes mother.. Where are assumy and dury?"

R- "Why training of course child. Now run along I am very busy."

T- "Excuse us m'lady, let's go keila dear."

I fell silent, feeling a burden to her mother. But tarak knew how to bring up my spirits by showing affection holding me close to her side as we headed down the long corridors of their home. Stopping hearing sound of wood hittign against one another, and the familiar voices of my brothers.

T-"Little miss wait up! We will be late.."

I took off heading towards the sounds of them training turning the corner the courtyard in the middle of the estate. Where the flower garden of different flowering species thrived, as well as being a royalties training area. There she saw both of her brothers fighting against one another, being older they had already learnt many styles of the old ways. Now pitting against one another making up their own fighting styles. Their mandibles spread exhaling heavy breaths, no armor was used but they did wear toga like skirts. They were amazing having not seen them for long periods of time I now know what they have been doing, training to become like our father. He was the best warrior of bekan keep besides levy surviving 4 assassinations. As dury lept into the air high above asumy's head he held the wooden sword above his own head thrusting the sword down against the top of asumy's head. Asumy retaliated in blocking barely in time, dury had alot more strength then asumy did. The sword broke clear thru asumy's smashing against the top of asumy's head, he fell to the ground, dury landing on his feet lowering his sword. Raising his free hand to help asumy up, asumy took the kind gesture getting back up to his feet letting go.

D- "Almost had it asuma, if your weapon hadn't broken."

A- "I know brother."

K- "Asumy, dury! You guys were amazing I want to learn that too!"

I couldn't hold back anymore running towards them, hugging them both they were startled I was there. Dury patting my head, he was already almost full grown. Asumy next to grow but still almost just as strong.

D- "You have a few years yet dear sister. Aren't you supposed to be schooled right now?"

T- "Little miss! I am so sorry my lords please forgive our intrusion."

Asumy raised his hand in a polite gesture it was ok, till the deep thundering voice of my father spoke up, it echoed thru the halls. Scaring me I jumped into asumy's arms holding onto him tightly. I felt my father was annoyed, stomping into the courtyard his robes hung loose against him.

J-"Why are you not training?"

D-"Sorry father we had a visitor.."

J-"Keila you should be with your teacher.. Tarak you are responsible for her being late!"

K- "No it was my fault daddy. I ran from her."

J- "You think you will be able to stay a child forever? I think not. Leave your brothers be, and get going.. I have too much on my mind to be worrying about my children disobeying their surperiors."

T- "Yes m'lord it wont happen again. Keila dear let's go.."

My brothers glanced at one another asumy handing me over to tarak. She held me gently comforting me as I cried silently in her arms. My father watched for a moment before being bothered by a minor sangheili of news from other states. Asumy, and dury began their training once again. They started early in the mornings not stopping till the evening that was the way of the sangheili training. Tarak whispered in my ear to soothe me which was comforting, taking me into the classroom where my brothers still go to for teachings. Noticing they were still alone after sliding the doors shut she sat me down onto the large pillow where we sat. Kneeling before me she wiped tears away, cleaning my face to look presentable.

T- "There, there little one. Your father didn't mean it, he has alot of stress to deal with. It was not your fault they love you very much only want the best for you."

K-"Promi- promise me you will always be here for me."

T- "I promise Keila, finger promise cross my hearts hope to die. I will always be here for you."

Lowering my head we waited patiently the teacher finally came in, my eyes lit up to whom it was. My grandfather he grinned sitting himself before us tarak scooted behind me in ear shot range.

L- "Well keila welcome to your first day of learning. I am your teacher, I maybe your grandfather but you will respect me the same as a surperior. Understand Kay?"

K- "Yes levy."

L- "Very good we will start."


	2. Flight to Vadum state

It has been 2 years having just turned 8 years old, levy taught me arithmatic, literature, and history. He told me I was the best student he has ever taught in all his years of teachings. Excelling even past my brothers and only 8 years old, I was proud and he taught me in a unique way. Hands on to reports, experiments even taking me on trips out of state. And this month we were going on another feild trip, and I was excited. I grew a foot in a half since the two years, my brothers have went off to the covenant camp to learn even more on weaponary. My father hopes they could join the military soon the prophets were in need of as many sangheili warriors as possible. For they were planning the jump to attack mankind to retreive fore runner artifacts and inforamtion on the great journey. Yes I was taught alot about this great journey and sounded like a dream to me. I told levy and he laughed stating "It is always good to think outside the box, for somethings aren't as they seem." Tarak helped me pack my clothes, an unexpected visitor rushes in hugging me from behind. I recongized her scent, my mother had been more attentive lately. I didn't complain as she turned me around kneeling for I was barely half her height she smiled brushing my hair back over behind my shoulders.

R- "My little one is growing so fast. I have something for you, your old head wear is boring. Your father and I had this made specially for you."

Staring down in my mothers hands, she held what was a new headdress the steel band fitted my head perfectly. My hair was put up as strands stuck up above my head in an upside down bun. Most females will cut their hair, but I wasn't like most females instead I let mine grow. Now reaching the middle of my shoulder blades, thin silver linked chain wrapped around the band. A diamond shaped into a star, looking at myself into the mirror I knew what it meant. I was growing into maturity close to being wedded if I was chosen The headband held silver linked chains hanging spaced an inch apart with oval shaped diamonds hanging from the ends. Giving my brunette hair a soft glow from the silk shine, the jewels matched with my grey soft skin perfectly. My features were starting to become more aparant looking more like my grandmother everyday. Least from what Tarak and levy tells me. Smiling at myself into the large mirror, my mother now behind me stood resting her hands ontop of my shoulders.

R- "Isn't she beautiful tarak? What warrior wouldn't want our little keila?"

T- "Yes m'lady..."

R- "I will let you finish packing and meet you in front of the estate with your father."

Feeling akward now from the conversation, I still think I am too young to hear most of it. Tarak finished packing my things carrying my cases downstairs. Mother left so I could get dressed, having been in my white robe. The bekan clan symbol stitched in our language along the fabric of the robe. In fact every clothing I owned had the symbol stitched somewhere on each one. Today tarak helped me pick out a blue long sleeved dress. Raising up the dress over my head letting it fall in place while slipping my arms thru the loose fitting sleeves. My body had yet to become to age only a small chest yet to grow into. The collar of the dress fit snug against my neck, tying a knot made of golden silk in the front that hung loose around my small waist. The strands hung the same length of the dress which reached almost to the ground. Opening my small collection of home made gloss made by the petals of the flowers in the garden tarak had made for me. Picking out the transparent color, using the tip of a brush made by tarak's own hair brushing the tip against my lips gently. Being sure every section of my lips were lightly covered with the clear gloss. Placing the brush and gloss away in a box levy had made specially for me. Tarak came back into the room stopping for a moment, her she froze when I turned around. My face became warm I think I was blushing, looking down scared I looked horrible.

K- "Do I look that bad?"

T- "What? No you look amazing. Prettiest thing I have ever seen."

I felt good inside, looking back into the mirror even if it was just two years alot has changed. And I had alot more change coming, and I was in no hurry to rush into it. Tarak had turned to open the double oak doors to my room, escorting me downstairs. Everyone was waiting even my brothers, who elbowed one another grinning. My face felt even hotter taking a step at a time careful not to fall down the small steps from the 3rd floor. Even other employees who worked for my family were present, they bowed. Smiling leaving the large front doors my brothers followed in full armor even weapons at their side. Anyone in the family had the same treatment, the closer your family is to the throne the more extraficant it is. I felt the small strands of my hair flutter in the small breeze brushing against my warm face. There our family's private cruiser that will take us to our destination. engines running ready with the large bay door split in two slid open. Blue holographic stairs lit one by one till touching the ground, forming till the stairs were not transparent ready to step upon. Waiting next to the shuttle stairs were my parents, brothers, and levy who wore a dark navy blue robe fastened tightly against his muscular tall body. He stood tall hands at his sides as if back in the military. Father stood next to levy his head at shoulder height to levy's, mother took a step forward hugging me once again. I returned her with the same hug, kissing both of my cheeks she took a step back letting father approach me now. He wasn't the greatest at being sensative but I didn't judge him, he did give a small grin looking me over, nodding in approvement. Levy went ahead inside to settle himself in, a few other workers who worked under him came along as well. Father and I just stood staring at one another the moment becoming more akward until he coughed straightening himself.

J- "Do us proud keila, you have done great so far keep it up."

K- "Thank you father. With levy as my teacher nothing can go wrong."

J- "Mn.. Very well be safe. You are the only daughter I have, I can't.. I can't imagine what I would.. I.. I would kill anyone that intends to harm you. I will.. We will miss you."

I was speechless for the first time, I always had something to say but my father was being well a father. I hugged him, only able to reach his lower half hugging him tightly. He froze for a minute, looking back at raia who nodded encouraging him. He pushed me gently as he knelt I could see tears forming underneath his cold exterior. Pulling me towards him he hugged me tightly, feeling safe in my fathers arms tarak was right they do love me.

K- "Father, I will be ok I promise. I love you."

J- "I love you as well. If anything happens you let me know and I will be there."

K-"I know father. When I come back I will make your favorite cookie."

Hearing a soft chuckle he stood up letting me go gently, I turned lifting my dress hurrying into the cruiser waving at them. Levy waved me over to sit in one of the overstuffed seats, she jumped onto one excited. Levy sat in the largest of them all of course he was the king of our state, the cruiser began to levitate raising in altitude. The gravity pull barely noticable when it flew forward only small vibrations could be felt and heard as the wind was pushed against. I didn't even know where we were going, looking over at levy who sat comfortably reading something from his holographic tablet. The dimensions were flat unable to be read from the side, only the user could understand. Curiosity had gotten the best of me, I had to ask.

K-"Levy, where are we going? You never told me."

L- "Well we are heading to the vadum states, visiting one of my former students. He has asked me personally to come teach his child, and allowed you to come with to continue your learning."

K-"What is his childs name?"

L-" Well the youngest is around your age his name is Karo, he has an older son who seems to be a real prodigy. Already excelled all classes at just 10 he is also very skilled in combat. Now 14 he will soon go to the war college to join the covenant navy. He is Rtas 'Vadumee very talented boy when you get to know him. I have watched him grow from a child to a young lad.

K-" Karo and Rtas. Well I wish them the best of luck."

L- "Haha so expected from you, such a sweet girl."

K-"Will it be a long flight levy?"

L-"Just a 3 day trip, they live on beautiful land."

K-"More beautiful then ours levy?"

L- "Now I wouldn't go that far, but it is just as good. Can't beat natures beauty."

K-"Can I see?"

L- "I knew you would ask, follow me."

Levy stood reaching his hand to grasp mine gently, he led me thru the halls as the other lower ranked sangheili stepped aside bowing their heads in respect. Entering a room that had a large hologrphaic table, the essence of light beaming from the table was a light pink. Levy began to type onto the consoles computer revealing the entire sky veiw of the land of vadum. It was beautiful The buildings made of what seemed to be clay. The roofing were made of tiles of red, surrounding the entire city were huge walls to protect the city. So much space, leaning over resting my elbows onto the edge gazing at every detail. Near the vadum estate there were acres of flat land covered in grass.

K- "Levy are those stables next to the estate?"

L- "Yes they take pride in the use of animals. They have a species of horse, clysedale I think they call them."

K- ''Did you ever get to ride one?"

L- "Of course, we could see thats if we have time, I am going to go continue my reading child."

Before levy left, he placed a soft kiss ontop of my head. I continued to admire the vadum state, never have I been any this elegant and totally cool to be honest. Pressing the buttons veiwing the whole area in different angles studying every building and store memorizing just about every place in the map. Sitting up she began to type onto the console the names of the brothers who lived there. Seeing karo he was decent, bulky for his age alot of muscle. Switching towards the older brother Rta he was completly different kind of scrony but he still had room to grow. He couldnt be that weak if he is skilled in combat already. Shutting down the hologram my stomach growled, looking for someone to fix her something to eat. She found a hostess, tugging on her sleeve gently the female turned bowing quickly.

"M'lady what can I help you with?"

K-"I am hungry can I have something to eat please?"

"As you wish."

I smirked heading towards the room levy was reading, sitting next to him he had a beverage next to him. The hostess brought a tray of food of my favorite fruit, the star fruit slices in inch size peices easy to chew. I took my time eating a slice at a time, glancing out the large windows along the length of the cruiser. Once levy was finished with his reading, and having a bite to eat he decided we should continue my schooling since we had 2 days together on the cruiser. I couldn't help but become distracted slightly from the veiws staring at the fluffy clouds the cruiser forced itself thru. Levy would make unusual noises to catch my attention once more, feeling embarrased for staring off into space so to speak. Later that evening levy decided to stop for the day, leaving me with some paperwork to work thru on the forerunners who have visited our planet long time ago. Grasping my tablet I stood up to head to my room for the night, not before placing a kiss against my grandfathers forehead.

K- "Goodnight levy, sweet dreams."

L- "So do you little one. I will see you in the morning."

The door slid closed behind me, plopping myself ontop of the bed enjoying the comfort of the plush blankets and pillows shaping to my body's shape. Studying on my tablet, taking down notes I decided to take a break after a couple hours. Sitting up on my knees crawling over to the edge of the bed to remove the headband from around her head placing it ontop of a table nearby. Slipping under the covers, getting myself comfortable as I stared up at the ceiling listening to the soft hum of the cruisers engines without realizing falling asleep instantly.

The next morning, waking up at the usual time of 6 am stretching my hands as far as I could quickly fixing my hair back into place placing the head dress back around my head. Placing my dress back on before I exited my room to find levy to turn in my homework, he sat finishing his breakfast enjoying the morning sun eluminating his grey skin.

K- "Good morning levy."

L- "Ah good morning little one how did you sleep?"

K- "I zonked out."

L- "As did I, as did I."

K- "I finished my report, heres my tablet."

L- "Very good, now that you are ahead of your school you can have a few days to yourself a break."

K- "Really levy?"

L- "We are also ahead of scehdule, we should be arriving late tonight."

K- " I will be back I want to visit the front of the cruiser."

Levy nodded, as he began to ready himself to read my work on the tablet I handed him. I was careful not to bump into anyway onboard since the hallways were slightly small room for barely two. The pilots fully dressed in armor, concentrating on flying the cruiser they didn't seem to mind me watching over their shoulders. One did turn his head for a second chuckling, he knew who I was.

"You can get a better look if you wish, just try not to go crazy pressing all of the buttons."

K- "Oh dont worry sir I wouldn't do that, you guys do a wonderful job on piloting this cruiser."

"Do you intend to join the navy when your older?"

K-I would like to yes."

"Well, if you do you will be able to pilot anything the covenant own."

K- "Really?"

"Yes ma'am, in fact you might become the first ship mistress someday."

K- "Oh I don't think I would ever be able to get an honor such as that."

"You never know when it could happen, if you do look me up I would love to work under a sweet girl like you."

"Ha, yeah you would work under any female who asked you personally."

K-" Well I .. I will keep an open mind on that sir. I must go."

Heading back to my room I giggled at how silly they both were, sitting on my bed I decided to brush my hair out of boredom waiting for the time to go by.


	3. Ride of her life

Hearing a knock at my door, standing quickly door slid open on it's own levy stepped in smiling.

K-"Are we there?"

L- "Yes little one we are here, I thought you might like to veiw the landing."

Hurrying thru the door careful not to push levy out of the way, he chuckled following after. He came up from behind me raising me up in his arms cradling me, being taller he had more of a lengthy step not taking long before reaching where the funny pilots had argued before. I froze from the beautiful site of vadum, grasping tightly onto levy's robe sleeves he held me tight.

K-"Levy it's even more beautiful in person!

L- "Ha yes little one."

I never blinked thru the entire time we landed, 4 winged birds flew alongside the cruiser white with black winged feathers. I almost lept out of levy's arms spotting the horses, he held onto me tightly laughing at my excitment. Barely felt the landing of cruiser touching ground the help hurried towards the cruiser ready to unload their luggage. A tall female who looked like the head mistress at the estate wore her hair long, golden spikes held her hair in a tight bun. She was a brown colored sangheili, easy on the eyes she smiled waving to us. Levy held me the entire time till his hoof touched ground, he placed me down. I smiled in return bowing towards her, she did the same in return and towards levy as well.

L-" Ah so great of you to invite my grand daughter and I to your beautiful state. Keila, this is Mistress Cato. cato this is Keila Mdama, kato is a good friend of mine as well as her husband.

C- "It's an honor as always, and thank you for tutoring Karo in such short notice. Keila you look just like your grandmother such a beautiful sangheili.

K- "Thank you mistress, that means alot to me."

C- "Oh kaidon levu she is a darling, so well mannered. She will make a good wife someday."

"Mother sorry we are late, Rta and I were training and couldn't stop."

I took a step closer towards levy, as he bowed hello towards them. I did the same staying silent, they were just like the computer pictured them to be. Karo stepped forward grasping my right hand he held it to chin level kissing the top of my hand. I didn't know how to react never had anyone treated me in such a way. Levy chuckled as karo began to introduce himself, rta scoffed at his brothers flirting.

"Hello m'lady Keila I am Ka-"

K- "You are Karo, and you must be Rta."

R- "Welcom to the vadum estate m'lady. Kaidon Levu Mdama, it is good to see you again. Excuse me I must get back to training, Nice meeting you Keila."

Rta didn't give me the chance to reply as he turned hurrying back to train, karo snickered he stayed. It was like he had never been around another female sangheili before around his age. Cato grinned watching her prodigy of a son leave us, levy laughed shaking his head.

L- "Just like his old man, never went a day without training."

C-" I am afraid so, but he is excelling quickly soon he will be joining the war college. He still has 7 years on him before that happens. Then he leaves home for another 4 years."

L-"Well at least they are allowed to come home once a year for 2 months."

C- "HA yes, levu you always seemed to look on the positive veiws on life. Come karo why dont you escort keila to her room."

"I would be honored mother, come m'lady if you would allow me?"

He held his arm for me to hold, looking over at levy he nodded giving me a reassuring smirk. Hesitant but I did as he asked me to intertwining my arm with his. He was cute in a way, but I had not become interested boys just yet. Surely he hasn't yet, maybe he was being really nice. I couldn't help but stare off taking in my surroundings, everything was just as I had seen on the cruiser. Suddenly we stopped, karo had waved his free hand in my face I blinked letting go of his arm inhaling sharply embarrassed.

K-"I.. I am sorry I completly dazed out admiring your place."

"Yes it is a nice place, and it is alright m'lady. This is your room, if you need anything feel free to ask anyone here. I am sorry I must leave but I really should get back to training."

We bowed to one another as he walked back down the halls, opening the doors to my room. It was similar to back home of course the decore was different, but religon wise it was the same. The help began bringing my things into my room bowing first of course and began to unpack everything for me. Walking towards the back of my room two large window like doors were open revealing the stables, and acres of pastures with the majestic animals. I couldnt help but almost lean over the edge trying to get a closer look, such large beautiful tan fur with a champaigne colored maine. But there were other colors as well, some were pure white, and black. Biting my lip I so wished to ride one, but I must respect their property.

K- "I wonder if it would be alright if I went to look around, maybe watch the boys."

Without thinking twice I was already sprinting thru the halls , the weather was warm small breeze blew as well like any other day. I heard the familiar voices only faintly, I was careful not to get lost the further I walked the closer they sounded. Then found their training area, similar to ours except for grass they had sand. I had never seen some of the plants they had growing they were green with looked like thorns surrounding their stalks. The boys were topless karo wore a red lower skirt, as rta wore a white one. And they were training hard, sweat could be seen flying off of their constantly moving bodies. Kneeling down resting my knees on the sand as I watched them, they hadn't even realized I was there till karo had gotten leg swept by his older brother rta. I couldnt help but clap karo tilted his head back his mandibles spread panting, he then sprang up brushing the sand off of him. Rta nodded in greeting ready to traing again, I think karo felt slightly embarrased by that time as he tried harder to impress me. To be honest I was impressed by both, I couldn't help study both of their physical traits. If you didn't know who was who, you would think karo was the elder brother and rta the youngest. He was slim but his muscles very define, karo as I said before was even more bulky but in good shape as well. They started again, it seemed to be more intense then before, maybe because I was here. But I was enjoying myself at the mean time.

K- "You guys are very talented! Woo go karo, rta!"

Rta turned his head to face me, I had distracted him somehow as karo slammed his fist against the back of rta's head. Knocking him out cold, he fell face first onto the sand karo knelt down losing his balance. I screamed hurrying to my feet sitting next to rta's unconcious body turning him over karo just knelt there.

K-Rta! Wake up. Karo get me some water. Now!

"Brother i'm sorry I thought. Uh ok ok."

Karo scurried to his feet hurrying to find some water, I rested rtas head onto my lap. I didn't know what to do but keep talking to him, I was so scared.

K- "Rtas please wake up please.."

Rtas hand flinched, then his head turned to the side. Just in time karo came back throwing the bucket of water at both of us. Rta shot up spitting the water from his mouth, I gasped from the water cooling before hitting my body. Chills ran thru my body standing up, shrugging it off helping rtas to his feet.

K- "God that's cold, rta are you alright?"

R- "Uh yeah I think so. Thanks.."

"Brother I'm so sorry are you alright?"

R- "It was my fault for being distracted."

"Heh, well who could blame you with such a great supporter watching."

R- "Mn.. Yeah I guess."

K- "This is my fault I am so sorry rtas."

Helping him get out of the sun, his right arm hung over my shoulders letting him use me for support. I sat him down onto a granite bench where he could cool off and rest for the moment.

K- "Let me take a look rta.."

He stared at me for a moment but leaned over my way as I checked out the bump on the back of his head. I was careful not to press too much onto the bump. Karo grinned watching us rta felt unsure, his eyes looking up into mine as I concentrated on his wound. Soon as I locked eyes with him, it was like I couldn't pull away he was like a book once finishing a chapter you decided to read alittle more. Standing up I felt akward moving next to karo as my arms crossed.

K- "It looks like you will have a bump for awhile but nothing serious."

R-"Thank you again."

K-'' Your welcome.."

R- "I should go bathe."

"I will come along and make sure you don't drown yourself."

R- "Ha ha."

Waving towards them, I decided to go back to my room taking off my dress to let it dry. Having to put on another dress similar but of different color pure white. Later as I sat brushing my hair I couldn't help but laugh at what happened earlier, it was horrible but funny at the same time.

K- "Why did he look at me. So ridiculous."

Later that night was even more akward, cato began telling embarrassing stories about the boys and they hated it. I couldn't hide my laughter and neither could levu, but rta and karo seemed to be doing alright. Soon after we had all went to bed, having been a long day I was worn out from all of the excitment earlier. It didn't take me long to fall asleep feeling the breeze brush against my legs, keeping me cool thru the night.

In the morning one of the female servants knocked softly against my door before opening it to come inside. She greeted me helping me out of the bed, being used to being waited on. Removing my robe for me, to hand me my blue dress I slid it over my head myself. Letting the female to tie the waist straps for me, I sat down before an elegant vanity painted in gold. Brushing my hair slowly like a daily ritual for me, doing it myself then having someone do it for me. For the only person allowed to touch my hair would be tarak who I trust completly. Levy came in after I had finished brushing my hair grasping my head dress for me he placed it over my head into place.

L- "Good morning little one. How did you sleep?"

K- "I slept great levy, I hope you did the same."

L- "Of course, I made arrangments for you I am sure you will like."

K- "Like what levy?"

L- "Well from now on Karo and I will be doing our lessons, rtas is going to show you around. He offered to skip training for today which is a rare thing for him to do. Now hurry along he is waiting for you outside. Go on."

Running out of the room I hurried downstairs, stopping once I heard hooves hitting the pavement of the estate. My heart jumped recongizing the sounds made by the animal. My eyes lit up once turning the corner heading out the front door almost squealed seeing two large horses saddled and waiting patiently. Rtas held both by their ropes attatched to the bridles.

K- "Are you serious? I get to ride one?"

R- "Kaidon told me you were anxious to get on one of our animals so, figured I would escort you around on my two favorite horses."

K- "Oh rtas they are beautiful."

For the first time he grinned, running his hand along the length of one of the horses head. He motioned for me to come closer with a reasurance in his eyes, I beleived him cautious approaching the massive animals. Nodding towards an entire black horse, with a long mane and tail the hooves were covered in a thick coat of long fur.

R- "This one is a female she has no name males are easier to name then the female. So I will let you name her."

I looked at him in shock handing me the rope to her bridle, hearing her bit rub against her teeth tossing her head. She bumped her nose gently against my chest, I giggled letting go of her rope holding her head feeling her soft fur.

K- "Shiku, I want to name her shiku."

R- "Alright from now on her name is shiku and you can teach her."

K- "Alright girl from now on your name is shiku."

Tossing her head once more, a soft neigh escaped her lips. Glancing over towards the white horse reaching my hand over to pet his soft nose he looked exactly like her seeming more muscular probably difference of male and female.

R- "Very strange animal this one he named Tao he doesn't let anyone touch him except me. He likes you."

K- "Maybe cause I smell of flowers. Heh."

R- "Then I agree with him you do smell nice."

Another akward moment between both of us till tao raised up on his hind legs, rta was careful easing him away from shiku and I so he wouldn't hurt either of us. It was amazing how well rta could control such a large animal with ease, comforting the beast with quiet words of the sangheili language.

K- "Rtas' can you teach me how you do that?"

R- "You already have, you speak to shiku with respect and a soft tone. These animals are able to predict how and what we are thinking, feeling. No matter what beast you come into contact with, you should always be patient. But now we ride, can you jump up yourself?"

Nodding I stood next to shiku turning her head she watched me grasping onto the side of the saddle.

I couldn't help but admire the craftsmenship of the what felt like a matching nylon saddle and bridle. Glowing a bright pink, her chest held an armored nylon strap as well of course made for royalty. The saddle matched with a cushioned gel filled pad fabric of the same nylon reach out over her rear exposing only her tail. Shiku was much taller than I by 4 feet having to grip onto her mane with a slight bend of my knees kicking off the ground I managed to just barely swing my right foot over her back. Situating myself Rtas held her a minute making sure I was ready he waited for me to give him the signal. But I felt scared not budging an inch, my breathing became heavy feeling my hearts beating against my chest.

R- "You are scared, it is ok to be. Why don't I ride with you till you are comfortable by yourself."

Swallowing my pride I nodded quickly swallowing hard, shiku stood still exhaling a deep breath. Feeling her warm massive body between my legs felt in a way amazing, luckily I wasn't scared of heights, looking over the side seeing how far way from the ground I was. Rtas handed me the reigns to hold her so he could give tao to one of the stable workers.

K-"Easy girl, this is my first time please don't hurt me."

R- "She is gentle, if you do get hurt it wasn't her fault. You should trust her as she will trust you, be still shiku."

He was able to hop from behind her, using his hands to push himself up onto her back right behind me. Startled she took a step forward I froze letting go of the reigns gripping onto her mane tightly with my eyelids closed tightly.

R- "Easy, it's alright keila. When you are comfortable open your eyes but you will be missing out."

I felt his breath against my neck, blowing loose strands of my hair from behind my neck. His arms reached underneath mine to grip onto the reigns his legs gently tapped against her sides as she started forward. Hearing her hooves hitting against the stone, she walked proud raising her legs high showing off her prowess. Rtas robe pressed up against my back, it was dark blue having dark brown inner linning matching with a second kimono thinner. The collar and sleeves of each side exposed from underneath the outter kimono. Finally gathering up my strength to crack open my eyes, looking down watching the ground pass by, gazing around the surroundings. The bobbing of shiku's head and ears swiveling back to front, listening for commands that might be given. Looking back at rta he chuckled seeing I was enjoying myself.

R- "Not so bad is it?"

K- "It's amazing!."

R- "Heh that's nothing of what she can do, hold on."

K- "What?"

He called out in a "Yip!" shiku's speed increased in a slow run. I had trouble balancing on her becoming scared I felt as if I was going to fall off. Grasping onto rta's arms tightly. He released his left hand to press against my stomach pressing me back against him, he whispered.

R- "It's ok follow my body, find her rythm and your body will move with hers."

If my skin was a lighter color you would be able to see I was blushing, never have I been touched by a male on the stomach. Excpet for my parents, or grandfather my body found the rythm on it's own. Her gait was much smoother, removing his hand from my stomach he was steering her with just one hand as the otherrested on his hip. Her breathing was like listening to an old tuned engine that could run forever, the flow of her mane and tail made her look even more graceful as if she wasn't even touching the ground. Leaning down pressing my hands against her neck rubbing her, thinking back when rta just jumped up on her like it was nothing. He was more fit then meets the eye, training everyday like he did I am not suprised anymore if he becomes a ship master right after he graduates college. Pushing shiku even faster, he turned her towards the entrance of the estate. We were leaving and heading towards the city itself, I remember the map on the cruiser coming here. It felt awesome the wind blowing in my face, seeing animals in their habitat doing their own thing.

K- "Where exactly are you taking me?"

R- "I am going to show you the entire city."

K-"What in just one day?"

R- "One day."

K- "That's impossible."

R- "Nothing is impossible."

Rtas' kicked her once more she increased speed even more running as fast as she could, leaning forward my body followed his movement. Her mane blowing in our faces, the sound of her hooves in the same sounding rythm 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3. Never changing even when turning. Rta had her turn a swift right, leaning into the turn she first her front half into the air in a jump clearing what seemed to be an impossible fence to jump over. But she jumped with ease landing with a thud only to continue her speed. I laughed raising my hands in the air as rtas' took over, he managed a soft chuckle. Slowing down he forced shiku to zigzag up the side of the hill once on the top a large cherry blossum tree planted in the middle of the flat hilltop. Rtas' slid off offering his left hand for me to take, letting him help me down I slid off the slide hurrying to the very edge. My mouth dropped at the veiw the entire city you could see for miles on this hill, now I see why he said that.

K- "Rtas it's beautiful really is."

R- "This is where my mother first shown me the entire city. Now you know where it is you can come here anytime you like."

Shiku snorted her breathing becoming quieter lowered her head and began to graze amongst the grass. Leaning against the trunk of the cherry blossom tree, sliding down onto my knees careful to straighten my dress. Rta stayed next to shiku rubbing her neck, but I could feels eyes watching me. Sliding my body turning away from the large city facing rtas'.

K- "Rta I have something I want to ask you."

R- "Yes?"

K- "Can you train me to fight?"

He was stumped at the question turning his back to shiku leaning against her, he had complete trust in her. He thought about it then shook his head.

R- "I don't think that is a good idea.. Takes years of practice, and training."

K- "But i'm a fast learner, please.. I am begging you please. I want to be as good as you."

R- Why do you want to do that for?"

K- "I just.. Don't laugh. Promise?"

R- "Alright I promise."

K- "I have this goal."

It was so hard to just spit it out and embarrassing it was hard to even swallow, looking at the ground. Approaching shiku rubbing her neck now standing next to rta, he waited patiently.

K- "I hope to one day become the first ship mistress."

R- "Oh really?"

K- "Yes it sounds ridiculous I know."

R- "Well it is hard to become a ship master period. Course thats what my parents expect from me anyway. Karo he just loves messing around he doesn't want to join the navy but become a merchant. Famous merchant and like 5 wives or something like that. I don't find it ridiculous at all."

K- "Really?"

R- "Yes, and if it is that important to you I will try to work something out alright? But you must know I will not be easy on you just because you are female."

K- "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

I was so excited I couldnt help but jump in his arms hugging him as tight as I could. Even tho he was 2 foot taller then me his neck was still reachable. He patted my back feeling alittle uncomfortable from my reaction. Letting him go, he snapped his tongue against the roof of his mouth catching shiku's attention.

R- "We should get back."

K- "Alright."

First try I had made it on her back situating myself comfortably on the saddle. He was next to get on turning shiku we headed back towards the estates. He kept her what seemed like a sprint, but he explained it was called a trot her gate wasn't as smooth but smooth enough for you to keep a good balance. It felt like hours passed by making it back in just an hour, the sunset revealing its bright orange colors mixing with purple from the clouds. It was becoming hard to keep my eyes open, I was falling asleep finally passing out against rta. He stayed still allowing me to sleep against him, his head towered over the top of hers from being so tall. Tilting his head he stared down at her, only the soothing steps from shiku's walk could be heard that echoed around them. He wondered if this was going to be a lasting friendship, never had he thought a female would ask him to help train her. But he was flattered anyway, looking up he could already see the stars twinkling thru the sunset light.

Back at the estates levy was waiting in the front, grinning he nodded at rtas'. Levy was careful approaching shiku not wanting to scare her, reaching for me he was easily able to slide me off of her back cradling me close to him.

L- "That was a nice thing you did."

R- "She asked me to train her you know Kaidon."

L- "Well seeing that I will be here every year, I dont see why not. 2 months out of year. Alot can be done, she will make you proud. You would be a perfect teacher."

R- "Mn.. Maybe we will start early tomorrow morning. I figure I can make time for riding lessons as well."

L- "She would love that rtas' Vadum, your a good man and student."

Snuggling closer against levy's warm body he chuckled turning his back to rtas heading inside to take me to bed. Careful as he placed me on the bed tucking me in, removing the small headband placing at the table next to the bed. I woke up after he placed a kiss against my forehead, I smiled.

L- "Go to sleep little one you have a big day tomorrow."

Nodding slowly turning my body over to my side, falling asleep instantly dreaming of the ride from earlier.


	4. Training 1

Knock at my door, only to turn over soft groan escaping my lips figuring I was hearing things. But again the knocking came, sitting up blinking trying to get my focus back. Again the knock came, slipping out of bed stumbling for the first few steps my body still asleep. Using both hands feeling around being sure I had the door knobs, pulling the doors open the cool air hitting me in the face. Rta stood half dressed in his training uniform, grinning.

R- "Are you ready for your first day?"

I laughed confused and groggy, looking around no one was awake the sun hadn't even came up yet.

K- "Are you serious? _This_ early?"

R- "Yes. Now to find something for you to wear. May I?"

K- "Uh sure."

(Using a former reviewers advice, still open for them. Thank you again)

He stepped inside looking thru my things, it didn't bother me any not like I had anything to hide. Plopping down on the corner of my bed as he went thru my things, shaking his head at everything piece of clothing I had. Once he was finished not looking satisfied at all. "None of your clothes will do, you will have to borrow my mothers old training uniforms. Stay here." He ordered quickly leaving the room, shrugging my shoulders laying back on the bed. I sighed in bliss closing my eyelids, barely 20 seconds and rta was back tossing clothes over me. "Why are you sleeping do you want to train or not? Put these on, see if they fit." Uncovering myself I pointed towards the door, glaring at rta. "I am not changing my clothes until you leave!" Trying not to sound to grouchy, but he got the gest leaving closing the doors behind him. Looking at the clothes I had not seen any like them before. These were a two piece kimono designed, including all the same shade of light pink. On the back was the vadum symbol professionally stitched. "I hope I fit into them.." Hearing rtas voice from behind the doors, "Are you ready?" "Almost give me a minute." I needed to get ready but it was hard not to admire these clothes. Removing my blue dress, hurrying to fetch the top piece of the uniform easy to place on like a jacket. The long sleeves reached to my wrists, buttoning from the bottom up the collar fitting snug against my neck. The buttons were hidden by an overlap of the fabric, which was a nice touch. Reaching for the pants, slipping them on almost falling over twice managing to get them around my waist. The draw strings were made to last rough to the touch tying them into a bow, overlapping my top over the pants. Finishing off placing my headband around my head into place. The first word that came to mind when I saw myself in the mirror. "Awesome." Admiring the uniforms perfect fit this must of been how small his mother was when she wore these. The pants snug against each leg flaring out slightly around the ankles, running the palms of my hands against my stomach I was ready. Opening the door rta almost fell forward about to knock but he stumbled back watching his head raise and lower checking the uniform. "As I thought perfect fit. These will have to do till you manage to have your own uniform made." Before he managed to leave reaching for his arm he stopped looking at me with his head turned his eye piercing thru mine. "I wanted to say thank you for doing all of this, and I will do my best to make you proud." "Hm.. We will see how long you last." Was all he could muster up before gently removing his arm from my grasp leading the way. I followed as he took me thru the estate, lanterns were lit lighting the sand garden. The sounds of running waterfall from a nearby family pond, the horses could be heard in the distance waking up for the morning running around playing. Rta simply found an open area on the sand sitting down on his knees, his hands pressed together like he was praying. I followed sitting near him on my knees as well, pressing my hands together. Rta began to explain "This has been the way of the sangheili for many generations, the way Kaidon Levu Mdama had taught me. This action is what the call meditation, do you know what that is?" I thought for a moment before I spoke not wanting to sound stupid, but I remembered catching my levy meditating in the same way one morning when I couldn't sleep.

"Is it like a prayer?" Shaking his head tilting his head back looking up at the barely visible stars. "Meditation is where your mind becomes one with your body, it can clear the mind of stress and anything that may block certain chi from fully circulating thru the body. Chi is the energy believed that it powers the body, any great warrior knows of this and uses this. Once you have mastered your chi completely, meditation is used less and less you can decide not to use it anymore unless you become conflicted. You must remember this and do this every morning, if needed you can use it thru the stressful times of life. Do you understand?" I nodded and he continued "To start you clear your mind, of any and all thoughts. Sit up straight, keeping your head level do not move what so ever. There is also no talking, completely relax your body. You will know when you have entered this meditation when you listen to your hearts beating. Feel every part of your body, from the nerves, to your bones. You will eventually feel the energy passing thru you. Taking deep breaths thru the nostrils and exhale thru your mouth. Once you feel the inner peace nothing can distract you thru this ritual. It is useful in combat keeping your mind clear, and keeping your stamina. Start now, we will start training after you made it thru your first lesson."

Concentrating listening to his words, it was so hard to find this inner peace he spoke of. The sounds of nature distracted me wanting to just watch and observe, but if I wanted to start training I have to do this. We sat for hours, the feel of the sun against my body basically was like a clock the warmer the weather became the later it was during the day. I could hear footsteps and whispering amongst the workers and the mistress of vadum. Needing to find a way to drone out the sounds of the sangheili people, animals, nature itself. My stomach began to growl shaking my head denying my body nourishment, soon the air became cool chills ran thru my body. Ignoring the pain of my knees, my hair began to tickle the sides of my neck from the small cool breeze. Hearing a familiar voice levy placed his hand onto my right shoulder shaking lightly. "Little one, I think that is enough for today do you agree Prince Rta?" Opening my eyes he was still next to me the entire time, nodding his head before standing up bowing towards us and left. I sighed feeling like a failure yelling out forcing my body forward using my arms to rest my head above the sand mumbling. "Levy I can't do it, it's so hard!" Lowering his hand he gently coaxed me to get up on my feet, in a reassuring tone.

"Little one you can't expect to learn something in a day that takes months to master. I believe in you, your a fast learner." Looking up at him with tears in my eyes I had my hearts set on accomplishing the impossible. "I want to make my family proud of me." His hands raising my head locking eyes, he wiped away the tears that had escaped, pressing his lips against my forehead. "We are already proud of you little one, do you realize you sat here trying your best to accomplish this. Others would have given up, but you no. Your like your grandmother she never gave up either. You will get it do not worry, now go wash up and get some food in your stomach. More training tomorrow run along now. Nodding I didn't dare disobey him, releasing his hold on me dragging my feet. My stomach began to growl even louder the maids have already prepared the bathing room entering they helped to remove my clothes. Stepping into the granite natural hot spring the warmth of the water soothing against my sore knees. The steam rose leaning back the ripples pushing the flower petals away from my person. The doors slid open hearing multiple footsteps entering placing trays of food along the side of the bath. My mouth watered smelling the different meats, fruits, and vegetables peeking thru lowered eyelids. They shot open as I crawled over towards the edge, grasping a fork there was rice with chicken and broccoli. Stuffing my face pressing my body against the edge, barely catching my breath I hadn't realized how hungry I was. Now thirsty gulping the entire glass of water, once finished I stayed a few minutes longer in the tub letting the heat of the water help me start to digest. "Excuse me, can I have a towel and my robe please I am ready to get out." One of the workers bowed hurrying to gather what I asked for. Looking up the stars were shining bright, so beautiful they were and the planets nearby which were close enough to see by eye not machine. Standing I exited the tub drying myself off with the towel leaving my hair to dry last. Seeing her about to leave taking the empty tray of food, I spoke up quickly. "What time is it?" "M'lady I believe it is 10 pm exactly." "Oh, thank you." Placing on the Mdama robe which was of course mine over laying the pieces tying the belt loosely the robe reached all the way to barely touching the floor light blue in color. Leaving the room careful not to disturb anyone sleeping, the sleeves of my robe completely hid my hands the way the robe fit hid my legs and feet as well as if I was basically floating across the floor. Up the stairs taking my time zoned out I had bumped into what felt like a wall. Close to falling back the person grabbed my arms holding me from falling. Blinking I saw karo had a hold of me, he made sure I had my footing again. "Be careful there, you must really be out of it training with my brother. He's really serious guy." "I am so sorry, oh yes but he is very helpful. How is your schooling?" I smiled now at the top of the stairs leaning against the railing karo rested his elbows against the top of the rail standing next to me. "It is going fine thanks for asking. I hadn't realized how good of a teacher your grandfather is. He makes things uncomplicated if that makes sence, heh." Puckering my lips quickly in a agreement, while nodding. "Oh yes it does make sence. He is the best.. I mean to me he is." Karo stood for a moment before excusing himself. "Well m'lady I will let you rest, your going to need it. Good night." I watched karo heading down the opposite side of the halls, with a soft smile I continued towards my room. Relieved to see my bed, pushing the thick blankets out of the way I jumped in literaly covering myself up. My hands fell back against the top of the pillow and I was out, a soft snore could be heard leaving my person.

Hearing the familiar voice rta behind the door, as they knocked gently. "Wake up, it is time." "Alright I will be there in a moment." Yawning as I sat up sliding my legs over the right side of the bed pushing myself up onto my feet. My clothes laid neatly folded ready to wear, letting the robe slip off my shoulders to fall onto the floor. The cold morning air attacked my skin sending chills thru me in waves. Wasn't long before warmth could be felt once again placing on the top, bent over sliding one foot at a time thru the pant sleeves. Tying the string around my waist covering the knot with my jacket. Opening the doors, my headdress in hand placing it above me letting it slide into place the diamond positioned right in the middle of my forehead. Rta was not around this time to escort her to the courtyard, instead she found an apple resting on the railing before her room. Grasping the luscious fruit, digging her teeth into it's sweet, tarty flesh tearing away a good mouthful chewing slowly. She took her time making her way downstairs, already having the apple already stripped to the core. Rta stood facing me with his arms crossed, he had done his training ahead of time. Sweat glistened off his body the view of his chest rising and falling. Making his abs flex more visible and hearing his breathing similar to a beast after it had attacked his prey.

Siting down onto the soft sand, in the position I was taught before lowering my eyelids looking up in rtas eyes. "Thank you for the apple." He nodded as I let my eyelids close, trying to find my inner peace. Exhaling through between my lips I knew I was still not ready to find it just yet, but I wasn't going to give up.

And I didnt for a week straight I still could not find what rtas had explained. Rta decided to let me have a break early I stood bowing before I took a walk around their home. Levy still was teaching karo, my hope was starting to fail. Already 3 weeks have past I didn't have much time to waste, I decided to try again this time near the pond. Sitting on the soft grass pressing my palms together in a prayer, my eyes closed waiting. Waiting for something to happen, instead I had fallen asleep sitting up. My hands now in my lap as my head dropped, something touched my shoulders moving me abit.

Waking up seeing it was the mistress, I turned in her direction lowering my body till my head almost touched the ground. "I am sorry mistress I had foolishly fallen asleep, were you in need of me? I thank you for letting me use your clothes!" She laughed shaking her head "No child, I have been watching you everyday. I am here to help you find what your looking for. And you are quite welcome dear." Relaxed slightly still burdened by failure, the mistress raised her hand pressing her palm lightly against my cheek. "It is not as hard as you think, I had the exact same trouble as you do now." Now the feel of shame from unable to hold back a tear from the head mistress. She stood up careful not to wrinkle her beautiful blue and red kimono, helping me to my feet she guided me towards the waterfalls. The sound of running water was calming, seeing the fish play in the ripples the waterfall made. Resting her hands on my shoulders she hunched over slightly. "Keila I am going to teach you how I found my inner peace. Notice the waterfall see how the water has a clear path to run through? What happens if I placed my hand in it's path?" Watching her she stepped out from behind me placing her hand in the path of the water, nothing but drops could be seen seeping thru cracks to find it's way to the pond. "The water can't get thru." In reply she nodded "Yes very good, now picture the pond as yourself, the waterfall represents the travel of chi in the body. Somewhere you are blocked from finding the inner peace you seek. Assume the mediation position." "Yes mistress." Replying quickly getting onto my knees, pressing my hands together closing my eyes once more. "There are only a few reasons why your chi is blocked, you think too much on the future hurrying to make it come true. Or you are afraid, maybe too stressed. So listen to the sound of the waterfall, picture it as your blood flowing thru your veins. the pond is your body." She became quiet kneeling down herself watching my every move. Tilting my head back slightly picturing the waterfall was my blood thru my veins. A quiet inhale of breath as I felt something new, all the thoughts, fears, and goals vanished. And all was left was calm, my body felt weightless like floating in air. Was this the inner peace I have been trying so hard to find? The noises of my surroundings vanished. Except for the sound of my hearts beating in a slow rhythm, almost like I was outside of my body able to feel from the inside out. My spiritual body became one with my physical body, opening my eyes inhaling turning to see the mistress smirking. I smiled feeling complexly revived in a way like I could stay up for hours on end before crashing. "I did it, I found my inner peace. Oh thank you mistress thank you!" I couldnt help myself throwing myself into her lap hugging her tightly. Raising her hands she chuckled stroking my hair holding me close against her body. It felt great having a mother figure who actually cared about my well-being, enough to help me succeed in life. Maybe coming here every year for two months wasn't such a bad idea. Our moment was over when karo approached us greeting his mother. "Good news mother, I have passed yet again." She released me slowly as we both stood I smiled seeing levy behind him patting the young males shoulder. "Levy I did it, I finally did it!" He laughed knowing that I would run into his arms he held onto me tightly lifting me up in the air with ease. "Very job well done little one, both of you!"

"congratulations m'lady." Karo bowed politely, nodding in return. "And same to you karo." "Well little one let us celebrate with a large feast." Levy tightened his grip around me, the mistress nodded in agreement. "Why yes, I will have dinner be prepared soon."

Later that night everyone sat on over stuffed pillows as seats arranged around a large dining table, there was barely any room for anything from all the different food. Everyone was laughing having a good time, even the serious rta giving his brother karo a hard time. It was great time for friends and family to be together. Levy and I had an eating contest, we were seeing who could eat the most plate fulls. He won by 5 plates still going, in total he ended up eaten 10 plates of food, as for me only 5. Once the fun was over, it was time for bed I had a long day ahead of me. After excusing myself from everyone, hurrying into the bedroom I was quick to jump into bed after putting on my robe. Wriggling under the covers making myself comfortable, I began to think what would rtas have in store for me tomorrow. Not taking long to pass out, being more worn out then I thought.

In the morning the normal knock of rta being sure I was awake. Everyday it become easier and easier to wake myself up not mattering how sore or tired I was. Getting dressed I decided to put my hair up into an upside down bun long lengths of hair hung at each side. Wearing my head dress of course always was the last thing to place on. Heading out the doors peeling an orange, being sure to suckle the juices escaping the fleshy fruit. Eating each slice before tossing the peeling out to the wild birds who were quick to retrieve the peel. Rta nodded already starting his meditation, I was confident remembering the advice the mistress had told me. Taking me only minutes to find that weightless feel again, it was so addicting not wanting to leave. But knowing I had to we stayed like this sitting side by side for 2 hours. The sun fully risen rta, gently nudged my arm he stood looking down at me. "Alright time to run, hope you can keep up." Confident in myself he started off in a sprint heading thru the pastures, jumping the fences with ease landing with grace. I watched for a moment, then followed taking me a little more effort to jump the fence seeing how short I was. Once on level ground I almost caught up just a few feet behind, so far this was easy. Us sangheili are born with high stamina able to run our bodies for hours. But that all changed seeing rta change direction he headed down a steep hill which shown a trail leading towards a beach. Panting it was becoming harder and harder to keep up, he had obstacles on the trail he would use to jump or flip over. He was amazing really, some were so high I had to find a way around or travel under. Running along the sand was the hardest part, your weight would make you sink having to use more effort to stay above and not sink. Pulling your weight even more, my legs began to burn feeling weak. But I wanted to prove I could do this, pushing myself to catch up sweat rolling down my body which began to ache. "He hasn't even shown any sign of tiring. He is a machine."

I had zoned out some how mentally able to follow him hearing his voice crack thru my thoughts. "Keep up, your slowing down!" It was so hard to even talk panting so hard, but I managed. "What do you expect, I just started!" Thinking inside my head was I really going to let him show me up, I need to run faster push myself. "Common keila, faster.. I can do it.." Remembering my meditation, zoning everything out. I concentrated on my body, following rtas form ahead of me. Managing to push myself till I could almost reach my hand out to touch him. Soon as he glanced over I saw the surprised look in his eyes, and as if he had a boost took off faster. Only making me want to keep up even more and I did seeing the house ahead, we took the same path having to jump the obstacles again to get back and my knees wanted to give out so bad. Felt like forever before he stopped hunched over his hands on his knees to get a breath. I stood panting my clothes soaked from sweating, if my hearts had wings they would of jumped out of my chest they were beating so hard and fast.

Rta stood up heading towards the courtyard, rolling my eyes forcing my legs to walk. They felt like I had bricks tied on each foot, managing to follow. I wasn't going to give in, his voice snapping me out of my daydream. "Alright... Now for the fun part. Working your lower body has been done for today and by the way we ran 10 miles and you kept up good. Now to work the upper body and mid. Lay on your back." I had no problem with doing just that before I could plop down he had placed a large blanket enough for two to share. So sand wouldn't get into certain uncomfortable places, resting on my back his hands began to room down my thighs bending my knees being sure my feet were flat on the sandy ground. Watching him my head followed now he scooted closer to my head resting his right hand on my knees, using his freehand to help me sit up till my nose touched the edge of my knee.

"Keep your hands behind your head, now keep them there. Try to do an even 200." Letting go of me I stopped looking at him like he was crazy. "Are you serious?" Ignoring my question he began to do his own like someone was doing it for him with such ease. Watching for a moment laying back flat, you could see how much training he put into this his abs shown even more. Already he had passed me by 12, 13, hurrying to catch up closing my eyes I counted. 10, 12, 13 etc. I didn't stop using the meditation as before trying my best to ignore the exhaustion and pain my stomach felt. Loose hair began to stick to the back of my neck we were on an even 125, 126, 127 still going, and we didn't stop of course he didn't he was used to this torture. Stupidly I kept up with him even past 200 it was a contest who would stop first, and I was losing to the point I did falling back flat. I couldnt move. Rta moved his head facing forward he kept going, as I watched counting for him 230-248, 249-325, 326 -450.

He was at his limit around 616 losing count myself. And still he had energy to jump to his feet, as for me I felt like I was overweight having to force myself to my feet. I was wishing inside that it was over, but no, no of course not he saw the agony in my face when he come back handing me some water. Taking quickly gulping down every last drop as he did the same, one of the male servants took our glasses. Licking my lips which were already dry, rta widened his stance holding fists at waist level. "Follow my lead after watching me, you will need complete concentration, grace and balance."

Nodding I understood watching him widening his stand his legs muscular structure shone years of training and control, holding fists at waist height. His whole persona completely changed his eyes shown a cold side of him, sending chills thru my body. His mandibles began to spread breathing thru his nose and exhaling thru his mouth. Raising his fists slowly like he was put in slow motion, forcing his right hand palm facing out, his left followed once at same length. Retracting his right hand making a fist placing his right at waist level once more. Holding his left hand out his upper body turned to his right, only to turn facing forward raising his right into place lowering his left hand making a fist shifting his upper body towards the left. His movements were amazing, not once did his body shake, flinch or even budge besides the movements of every trained muscle in his body. Keeping his feet into place in a comfortable wide stance, his knees bent even further repeating the movements 4 times over lowering his each time. Once satisfied how low he squatted he began to start over except instead of lowering he rose each time. And still not even a twitch was seen, it was as if he was all mechanical. Once his knees became straight lowering both hands to waist level making fists his elbows jutted back noticing how defined his shoulder blades were. Biting my lip, I became nervous for a moment I thought he was done. Again I was corrected, raising his hands keeping them flat his right raised, palm facing down stopping at chest level, while his left lowered palm facing up stopping just at his lower waist. As if he held a large ball in his hands, he moved his hands sliding them across the curvature of the invisible ball again like slow motion and with grace turning his body towards the right. At the same time raising his right leg knee bent turning on only his left leg, lowering his right once completed an 80 degree turn. Reversing his movements raising his leg once again to lower back into place, his hands switched places still feeling the curved surface of the ball raising his left leg turning his body another 80 degree turn lowering his leg. He shown excellent balance and hand-eye coordination. It was amazing really I had no idea how intense the training could be, and he did this everyday I respected him for that. Repeating his movements except he shrunk the ball to just his hands were just 4 inches apart keeping them the same length on every turn and switch. I began to realize that it was like he was fighting an oppenant an invisible one, that's what his eyes read. And I would hate being the one he had to go against. Suddenly he switched gears, his speed increased by 50% barely able to keep up with his graceful movements not once did he lose his balance. Exhaling lowering his hands palms faced down, forcing them back making fists stopping them at his waist against his elbows stuck out. His eyes softened removing himself from position tilting his head side to side smirking. "You think you can manage?"

I chuckled shaking my head "No way. But I will try.". "I will help you go ahead." He stood right next to me, swallowing hard I felt nervous exhaling thru my mouth. Closing my eyes to concentrate, rta began to give advice which was a big help. Making fists as he did placing them at my waist rta placed his hands on my body straightening my back, pressing his hand between my shoulder blade correcting my stance. Raising my right hand palm facing my invisible enemy, Rta guided my body every step of the way running his hands down my arm raising or lowering when needed. My posture had to be perfect, I felt my body shaking from exhaustion and lack of grace that was needed. But being my first time I needed to learn the movements. Switching hands now forcing my left hand out palm facing away from me, "Good posture still shakey." Keeping my eyes closed continuing to turn my upper half in the exact same way he did, rta kept his body pressed up against me from behind. He was alot of help helping every part of the way running his hands along each part of my body keeping me in the correct posture, the hardest part was having to bend my knees repeating the movements from before. Becoming embarrassed I felt my legs began to shake, rta pressed his hands against my stomach reassuring me he had me. "You will not fall, keep going do not stop." He was quick to reward me on how good I was doing. Nodding my head this was so much harder then it looked, id rather be running another 4 miles.

Now ready for the second fighting stances, shifting my weight one side to the other readying myself. Shaping my invisible ball between my hands, starting with my right leg being raised shifting my body towards the left. My leg shook unable to control the muscle spasms I was going thru, but rta helped me carefully lower my leg back into place. Shifting towards the other side needing even more help with my left leg, the further I went more exhausted I became. I felt sweat trickling down my legs and body, my clothes completely soaked. Not once did my eyes open afraid I would fall over and not get up, trying to keep the mediation lessons in mind it helped slightly. Rta ran his hands over mine helping me keep the shape of the ball which was much smaller then before restarting my movements over. whimper escaped my lips, having to close my mouth tightly not wanting to show how weak I was. Once finished he released me, stumbling back I couldn't hold myself up anymore. Rta was quick to catch me keeping me standing, he bent over lowering his left arm pressing my knees from behind forcing them to buckle. Now carrying me, he took me in the cooler part of the estate. Letting me rest on a bench motioning for some servants to help, "She needs water and to cool off, Keila you did great we will take a break tomorrow. Your going to be really sore, we will start the day after." I couldn't talk still panting, rta patted my head leaving the area to go cool off himself.

Levy turned around the corner seeing I was exhausted covered head to toe in sweat. Seeing they were trying to cool me off, careful to push them aside he picked me up taking me into the bathing area. "Your body is stiff already, Rta shouldn't have pushed you this hard." Grasping onto levy's robe shaking my head. "No.. It was my fault I became competitive. Please don't yell at him." He nodded lowering me into the cooler part of the spring, my body completely stiffened as the cool water-soaked thru my clothes slowly cooling my body. He began to remove my clothes one by one being sure that I was under the water enough no one could see me nude. "I am very proud of you little one, no one could take that much training on their first day." He continued to rub me down every limb, my body slowly going limp feeling relaxed. His compliment made me feel good inside it was worth it. "Levy, I am going to be hurting in the morning aren't I?"

Letting out a laugh still rubbing me down he nodded, "Oh yes you are. But it's worth it in the end." Laying my head back against the edge of the bath a few of the servants began to take over the rub down having to sit in the bath with me. Of course they too were females while levy sat up, drying his hands before he removed the head band after. Forcing myself to sit up, crawling towards the hot side of the bath my muscles slowly began to loosen up allowing me to become agile once again. I stayed in there for a few hours before getting enough energy to get out, having a robe quickly thrown around me. Levy waited for me to leave, leading me to a guest room where I sat on one of the comfortable sofas. A tray of food, and plenty of water was brought to me seeing it was dumplings and rice. My craving of food didn't stop me from devouring everything on my plate, including drinking all of the water that was put in front of me. I felt so much better afterwards having a full stomach, levy sat next to me forcing me to lay against him. It was nice to feel another warm body against yours, helped soothed the muscles. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep grasping onto levy's robe not wanting to let go. He was gentle rubbing the side of his head against mine his way of showing affection, kissing the side of my head he had picked me up. Only too carry me to my room, tucking me in I barely moved only an exhausted whimper could be heard sleeping soundly thru the rest of the night.


	5. The riding lesson

Asleep I went to turn over only for my entire body freeze in pain. Any move I made just shot pain thru my body in waves. And of course rta was on time knocking on the door lightly.  
"It is time to get up keila, I know you are hurting but the pain will subside once you meditate." I tried my best not to show I was crying, having to take a minute before saying a word tears fell anyway.  
"I am fine.. and al..alright be there in a minute." Covering my mouth yelling out in pain, muffled by my hand. Hearing him leave his footsteps could be heard down the hall, forcing myself onto my feet. "Come on Keila suck it up.."  
Managing to put my clothes on, having to take up extra time to button my shirt. Fingers trembled almost numb only worsening my temper. Exiting my room tying an uneven knott, I didn't bother brushing my hair instead putting it up in a ribbon. Letting the headband drop over onto my head in place, I really didn't give a damn if I looked bad or not. Plopping to my knees next to rtas who didn't even look, I noticed there was no fruit left for me. I didnt bother asking, instead I went straight into my meditation. Exhaling a deep breath it didn't take me long to find my inner peace, the weightlessness feel was what I needed. Dulling the pain immensily, soon a small smile could be seen.  
Three hours had went by feeling like seconds, rtas stretched his elbow gently pushed me. Hesitant I came back to myself, the pain was still dull but there. My father used to tell me this saying if I hurt myself and I cried, he would kneel down and whisper "Pain is what reminds you, that you are alive."  
Getting onto my feet I was ready to do the fighting stances with rtas but instead, he had placed his robe on. Exiting the courtyard heading towards the backyard, I followed hurrying to catch up. Heading towards the stables shiku stood turning her large head towards our direction neighing in greeting. She was already equiped with bridle and saddle I was excited that we were going to go for a ride.  
"Are we really going on another ride?" Hurrying towards shiku hugging her nose, her ears shifted forward enjoying my company just as much as I enjoyed hers.  
"Bring shiku in the yard." He stood a good distance away from both of us, with his arms crossed.  
Confused I nodded grasping the side of her bridle she kept her head lowered more then she was comfortable allowing me too lead her out of the stable. Passing over a small strip of stone walkway hearing the soothing sound of her hooves, it was one of my favorite sounds. Stopping in front of rtas he nodded towards shiku. "Give her the command lie down."  
I stared at him for a moment thinking he was crazy, like she was some pet but I turned towards her giving her some space. "Lie down Shiku." She snorted standing for a second then lowered her massive body knees first, her rump followed after. She had literally laid down curled up she stayed chewing on her bit boredly. I laughed going up to her hugging her head, she was still big even when she laid on the ground but easier to get to. "Good girl shiku. Amazing rtas."  
"Today I thought I would teach you to ride. And you will ride, if you fall then you get right back up and try again." Rtas wasn't joking either the way his voice sounded and his eyes read. I nodded swallowing, looking back into shiku's large black soft eyes I felt I could trust her. She wouldn't hurt me not on purpose.

"What do I do first?" Asking bravely even though I was about to choke up.  
"Get on her back, but do not move. Just pet her get yourself used to sitting on her helps gain trust consciously."  
Not wanting to waste time raising my left leg swinging it over her back til I was sitting on the saddle alittle cockeyed but that was because it followed the shape of her current form. Watching her head she simply turned her head watching me, her ears swivled facing my direction listening. Biting my lip it felt good, and safe now ground level I nothing to be afraid of. Leaning my body forward I began to rub her neck, combing her mane with my fingers.

"Up Shiku." Rtas quickly called out, shiku's head tossed up raising the front of her body onto her hooves followed by her rear. I hang on for dear life around her neck, I wasn't going to let go either.

"Why didn't you just tell me!" I called out.  
"Because you were taking too long." Rtas had a satisfied grin keeping his arms crossed tightly, he wasn't going to budge from his spot. "You are fine sit up."

"Says you!" Glaring towards rtas his stare became a glare as well.  
"Do it."  
"Alright, alright..'' Slowly I began to let go of shiku's neck, my back arched as I sat up slowly ready to quickly grip onto her if I was gonna fall. Looking around, I didn't feel as scared as I was when I first had gotten on her. "Your right, I am not afraid."

"You get it, about time. Keep your balance we will start slow. Remember what I told you before follow her movements with your body. Flexibility and balance is key to a successful ride. Squeeze her sides with your legs."

Grasping the reins, sitting up straight giving her sides a squeeze she started in a walk. Figuring out the steering by how sensitive she was to the pull on each side. Keeping her walking in a large circle around rtas. "Switch."

Forcing her to turn around she obeyed walking around in a circle in the opposite direction. I was having a good time now smiling the entire time. "Rtas when can I go faster?"  
"When you are ready, just give her another squeeze." Rtas watched only moving his head to follow our movements.

Squeezing again she tossed her head willingly started in a trot, it took me awhile to figure out how to balance myself. Each step forcing your feet into the stirrups resting your bum onto the saddle then quickly back up repeating. Again turning her around in a different direction learning to lean in the turns so you wouldn't fall off. I was laughing now giving her another squeeze she began a slow canter, the entire fron of her body would raise and lower. Making it easier to place your feet against the stirrups like a rocking motion you could easily keep balance.

By the time it hit 2 pm I was already galloping with shiku, hitting sharp turns. Even learning her commands to jump and back up. And shiku, was enjoying herself the entire time always keeping her ears forward prancing each time. "Very good you are a rider now. Lets put it to the test, by this time rtas had went inside the stable to retrieve tao.

"Well look at you little one your riding a horse!" Levy applauded laughing out loud, waving to me. I smiled waving back turning shiku showing levy what I could do.

"I'm doing it!" I screamed hearing hooves pounding towards us, shiku reared up as tao was like a flash running passed us. "Hey watch yourself!"

"Your too slow!" Rtas and tao were already way ahead.

"Not so fast!" She kicked shiku's sides gently imediatly she was in a full run, leaning forward she was catching up quickly. Now side by side rtas and I stared at each other starting our race, encouraging shiku to run as fast as she could. Like she had turbo she had a boost of speed tao becoming upset, losing his rythm but quickly kicked in overdrive as well catching up. Dirt and mudd flew from behind the beasts, turning them they both jumped the same time, tao starting to pass us.

The speed these animals could conger up was amazing, this was way more fun then some ride on a vehicle. Reaching the hill where the cherry blossom tree stood, both zigzaged in different directions passing one another over and over again. Till the race ended for now, nostrils flared, they both sounded like frieght trains from breathing heavily. Sliding off we gave the horses a rest while I sat leaning back against the cherry blossom tree. Rtas stood arms crossed watching over his home.

"Thank you for teaching me how to ride.. It means alot to me."

Rtas turned his attention towards keila. "You are welcome."

Few hours passed the sun was setting, standing back up feeling pain in my thighs. Rtas noticed grinning, jumping over tao's rear he now sat in the saddle waiting. Sticking my tongue out at him, pulling myself up as I swung my left leg over her back now sitting on her back. Turning our horses around we trotted towards home, I hated silence so I started up a conversation.

"Hey Rtas what do you plan on doing when you graduate from college?"

Rta stared over in my direction for a minute or tswo before looking straight ahead. "Well, my father hoped for me to become a fleet commander."

"But what do YOU want to do tho?" Silence again as he thought or felt it was silly. The silence broken by the small repeating thuds of the horses hitting against the ground. I decided maybe he didn't want to tell me so I just shut my mouth, until he finally spoke.

"I want to become apart of the special -ops, leading my own squad. Uggoy hiding behind us sangheili, by doing that uggoy chances in warfare is increased. And I would be the only squad captain to ever do such."

I nodded having a satisfied smirk, realizing we were becoming good friends. Later our conversation went to the future to our favorite foods. His was a sangheili flower cookie, made by a special flower close to the lilly family with no name. The nectar giving the cookies a different taste.

As for my favorite I didn't have one, I loved all foods but having a weak stomach for anything spicey. Having put the horses inside the stable, we headed inside we split up for now. I went to bathe I always cleaned up before dinner, relaxing in the bath running my hands down my legs trying to soothe how sore I felt. I groaned wanting to cry from the pain, instead dunking myself under the water resurfacing only leaving my mouth under the water. I yelled bubbles escaped popping once breaking the surface. A way for me to releive myself, I knew tomorrow we would start training again.

Levy came to let me know dinner was ready. "Alright levy I will get out now."

He nodded leaving the room closing the door after, standing up letting the water drain off my exhausted body the water drops that fell trickled across the surface of the water and onto the granite that surrounded the bath itself. Cool air began to brush against my nude body actually giving some comfort in a way. Dressed in my night robe, making my way into the dining room everyone sat waiting patiently telling funny stories amongst one another.

"Ah, there she is now everyone can dig in as they say." Cato giggled trying to hold back but failed.

Sitting down onto my own pillow next to levy, the first thing I went for was the water.  
Dinner went well I was so full, falling asleep at the table. Levy nudged my arm shooting my head up quickly waking up once more, having to excuse myself from the table I needed rest. Going to my bedroom I rested ontop of the covers falling asleep imediatly.


	6. Night of her life

Entire month passed training became easier and easier, able to run longer then I could ever dream of. Being very unusual for a female my age, having a great trainer to help. During our warm up my body had gotten accustomed to the stress my body felt during the fighting stances, but I had problems keeping my body still. It didn't matter how much I practiced I couldnt master total control of my own body. Another difference is my body went thru a transformation, my hips more defined along with thinner yet toned thighs. My stomach showing small version of abs yet still holding the feminine flat stomach.

Looking over my arms. When flexing them small round bumps formed, letting my arms hang limp against, my sides they were toned as well. Staring at myself in the mirror admiring myself, for fun puckering my lips at myself showing off the muscle I gained and fat i've lost.

"Oh yeah, maybe now father might notice. I know Tarak will... Tarak." My smirk turned to a frown missing my nanny. Tears began to flow underneath my eyes, only to straighten myself wiping the tears away. Getting dressed the clothes were starting to fit better around my waist, leaving my room grasping the apple rtas always laid out for me.

I was so used to getting up in the morning he didn't even need to wake me anymore. Taking a bite of the delicous fruit, already eaten to the core by the time I had sit myself on the sand ready to meditate. Once our run, and excersize's was thru Rta left for a moment coming back with two 6 ft wooden spear shaped poles. The top had two different ribbons tied around the top end, he tossed one with the blue ribbon I caught it holding it upright with myr ight hand.

"Use this follow my lead." I nodded he held his pole upright in the same hand as I. Lifting it up his hands met in the middle as he began to spin the spear slowly, his pace quickened the more he spun keeping perfect balance and rythym.

I watched inhaling I began to spin my own spear embarrased with the speed I spun the heavy spear, but it was where I was comfortable. Rtas noticed and decreased the spinning speed, next was so fast I barely saw what he did. Stopping in mid spin the spear end facing an invisible oppenent, he thrusted the spear forward "Ha!"

Retracting the spear his body shifted he spun the spear once more the head now facing behind him, he thrusted the spear once more in the opposite direction behind him. "Ha!"

Fixing his posture facing forward once more raising the spear chest level he spun his entire body 360 degree turn only to stop facing forward thrusting the spear once more. I couldn't help but admire the moves, trying to imprint each move to repeat them.

"Alright again follow, do not extend your elbows completly keep her back straight at all times. Never let go of your weapon." He stabbed his spear into the sand as it stayed upright.

He came over to my side instructing me,helping me to fix my mistakes. It didn't take me long to remember each move. Soon he pulled the spear from the sand and we started over together. Both of us called the same time. "Ha!" We shifted our bodies spearing our invisible enemies turning completly around again "Ha!".

By the end of our training, my arms and legs were feeling sore once again having held the 6 pound spear. If I swung any sand from the spear we had to start over, I had to perfectly execute the spear moves without either end touching me or the ground.

The night fell having to drop the spear, I could barely move my arms. As my usual routine taking a bath, eating dinner, and then going to bed that was my daily routine for another 3 weeks. My spear weilding skills had of course gotten better, turning into something fun to do. At the end of our training levy came to evaluate my performance.

"Little one I have some things to speak to you about." Levy stood waiting patiently, handing my spear over to rtas we bowed to one another wishing each other goodnight.

"What is it levy?" Wiping my forehead sweat had beaded all over my body, barely any part of my body had a jiggle what so ever having toned every muscle in my body.

"You may want to have your things packed we must leave tomorrow morning. I have gotten news your brothers are about to leave for war college, your family wish for you to be there to see them off." So much time had passed by I hadn't thought about my family back home for awhile. Hearing of the news brought teary eyes. Levy placed his left arm around my shoulders escorting me to the bathing area.

"I.. I can't beleive they are leaving already.." Wiping the tears that fell hearing them fall against the surface fo the bath water, watching the ripples the sound of the tear drops echoed giving off a lonely arura. Standing placing my robe over my nude body tying the normal knot. Heading to my bedroom, neatly folding the uniform mistress cato had let me use placing it on the vanity. Sitting myself on the edge of the bed, I couldn't help but stare up at the ceiling for hours before falling asleep.

Morning came the sound of birds singing their hearts out to their mates, or in a conversation. Sitting up my body enjoyed the first time to sleep in, levy had came in at the perfect time. With two workers behind him they were careful to walk around him grabbing for my bags after I had changed into my blue dress. Running my hand over my stomach the dress felt more loose in places that used to fit snug.

"Your family will be thrilled to see your change little one. Shall we go?" I nodded afraid to speak, afraid to start crying in front of everyone. Having to suck it up, following my grandfather down the halls and towards the private family cruiser. The engines sat running in idle, everyone lined up to say our goodbyes. Cato was first to approach me hugging me tightly.

"I will miss your company. And hope to see you soon." She smiled sweetly, taking away my depression I smiled back towards her.

Next was karo he kissed my hand again sending a wink bowing in respect. I chuckled knowing he meant goodbye, next was rtas he seemed quite uncomfortable. We became good friends in just the two months, he nodded holding his right arm out. Grasping onto his forearm with my left, he replied grasping my left forearm. And we shook like allied warriors he managed to speak up before letting go.

"It was an honor training you, I look forward to next time."

"As do I rtas. Thank you for everything." We shared a moment before our hands let each other go.

Leavy placed his hands on my shoulders turning me to guide me to the ship, stepping up the stairs the door closed behind us. The engines roared as the cruiser began to acsend upwards, proppelling itself forward we were well on our way back home to Mdama state.

Sitting in one of the chairs my legs crossed, levy was back to reading on his tablet. He noticed I felt down, watching out the window Vadum estate becoming smaller, and smaller only able to see clouds. Coming home was always the faster then normal, it was just how things were.

"Little one there is always next year." I sighed straightening myself into a lady like position nodding in agreement.

"You are right levy, but still goodbyes are always the hardest to say." Crossing my legs making myself comfortable I decided to read some myself. I began to study about vehicle mechanics, and the parts that made them.

Levy noticed I was already at work studying on subjects he had yet to teach me, he grinned very proud of his granddaughter he had never seen someone so intent on fullfilling their goal unlike rtas vadum. He was impressed on the physical changes I had undergone since the two months. Turning into a very unique young lady.

"Little one have I said lately I am very proud of you?" I giggled feeling flattered nodding.

"Yes levy you have."

He chuckled swiping his finger across the tablet turning the page. "Ah well making sure."

I couldn't help but smile, I felt good and proud of myself as well. Concentrating back onto my tablet, the hours flew by and already it was time to go to sleep. Powering off the tablet standing up, pressing my lips against levy's head he stood up himself towering over me as usual passing my form heading towards his room. I watched for a moment then headed for my room as well. The door slid shut behind me removing my clothing, lastly laying my head dress onto the night table near the bed. Leaving the robe untied, relaxing back onto the bed. I wasn't worried about anyone coming in, not like I had anything to show I was still a child. Though sometimes I wished I had grown up already, wondering what I will look like. Maybe just like any other female, but that isn't what I wanted. I know I will never give up becoming the first ship mistress in the covenants fleet.

Slowly my eyelids were closing, making it difficult to stay up any longer, finally falling asleep around 10 pm. My chest rose and fell in a slow rthym, everything was peaceful as I began to dream of my future.

Levy had opened my door leaning over he began to shake me awake, blinking the light stung my eyes. Levy had picked me up holding me, everyone was preparing for something scrambling about. Managing to speak up finally after trying to wake up.

"Levy what is going on? What is happening?" I was becoming frightened never seeing the urgency in levy's eyes before, his gaurd was up completely holding me tightly.

"Little one I have been called for an urgent matter and you must go on home without me, a war has broke out one that needs my expertee's." He handed me to another Sangheili one that was dressed in yellow armor. Levy pressed his lips against my forehead.

"Wait no don't go levy please... Take me with you!" I began to fight against the sangheili that held me to him, levy shook his head and began to explain.

"You cannot go, and I will come back. You must stay strong little one." Levy turned his back to me nodding towards the others to take me inside another cruiser much smaller then the one we were in.

"NO Levy!" I fought back as hard as I could but the sangheili held a tight grip around my waist. Finally he let me go after the doors closed and the cruisers dispatched from one another. Running towards the nearest window I watched as levy's cruiser slowly began to disappear. My heart was torn in two, wiping the tears from my face. But it was no use more followed I sat for hours in the same spot hoping that levy's cruiser would come back.

But it didn't arriving home later that evening, I had came to terms that levy was going to be gone for awhile leaving my parents in charge for the time being. The doors opened the stairs formed, mother ran to greet me before I could take my last step off the cruiser. I put on a smile hugging my mother in return, I did miss her very much. My brothers came as well complimenting on how different I look.

"Step aside please.." Hearing a familiar voice of my father, he approached me kneeling as he did before I left to the Vadum estate. His muscular arms pulled me against him in an embrace, nudging his head against my own. "Welcome home my child."

"Thank you, it's good to be back." There was a small lie to that since she really wanted levy with her about now. Looking up at my father he too had something to tell me.

"My child, your brothers and I have been called to duty a war has broke out. We leave as soon as the cruiser is ready." I had never heard father sound so sad to leave.

I couldn't hold back anymore I cried out ashamed of myself, but my family was leaving one by one and I didn't know if I would see them again. The feeling in my gut was making me feel ill, throwing my arms around my fathers neck he held me as I cried like an infant. He stood up not letting me go, mother came to run her hand along my back.

Tears were in her eyes as well, but she could do nothing. Her brothers stood silent their heads lowered hating to see their little sister so upset. "Jul' I can't bare to see her like this.."

Everyone tried their best to comfort me in one way or another, but ignoring them all letting my cries muffle their voices. I didn't want to hear them instead I wanted them all to stay, I didn't want to lose them. Taking me inside father had enough of my balling, he sat me down onto a chair as he knelt before me with serious eyes.

For a moment I had stopped crying seeing he was feeling agrivated, only sniffles could be heard from me. Nother wanted to intervene but father raised his hand keeping her away at the moment.

"Listen you are my daughter Keila Mdama and my daughter is no child. She would not cry even from how upset she feels. She will pray and train everyday to make her family proud. For she has a duty to help her mother, and protect her from harm. And when the time comes she will fight for her planet. Do you keila think you can fulfill that role I am placing you under?"

Staring at him he was serious, wiping my eyes he stood up taking a step back. If my father was good at anything it was giving speeches making you feel like you could conquer the world. Swallowing the tears back I stood up nodding in reply.

"I can't here you little one." He grinned standing straight in military stance waiting for my answer.

Taking a deep breath, "Yes sir, I promise..". Father chuckled patting my head in reward before leaving the room along with my brothers.

Mother waited I kept my eyes forward and stayed put till the cruiser was heard leaving once more. Finally she came up to me kneeling eye level, making it hard for me to keep my composure my lips trembled trying to man up.

"My dear child I am so very proud of you, we will get thru this together." Kissing my forehead, she began to wipe her eyes also hiding the tears. I know she would be missing father, and I plan on keeping my word. "Little one I have something I want to give you."

She reached for my hand, leading off into our family's training room. The walls were made of some kind of paper the dark wood holding the paper in place gave off a unique wooden smell of oak. The flooring of a type of wood named bamboo, strong yet durable and easy to clean blood from. Letting go of my hand she began sifting thru old clothing of her husbands training uniforms including her sons. Pulling out something folded neatly wrapped in what was paper, a string held it tightly closed.

"Keila this was my uniform when I was your age, I want you to wear it. Now you should go get some rest have a big morning ahead of us." She pressed her hand against my cheek, walking off exiting the training room.

I stood there holding the wrapped package in my hands, I didn't bother opening it having enough for one day I decided to take a bath to help calm my nerves. Removing my clothes stepping into our tub filled with the flower petals of my favorite flower.

"My you have changed, you look more defined. How was your trip miss?" Sitting up seeing tarak holding my robe and a towel, I hurried out of the bath hugging her. She hugged me tightly in return running her hand over my wet hair.

"Tarak I missed you too. I have so much to tell you." Tarak nodded helping me to dry off dressing me in my robe. She walked with me to my room, tucking me in she laid next to me keeping me company till I fell asleep.

Waking up tarak had spent the night with me sleeping on the sofa in my room, stretching my hands up in the air I slid out of bed. Heading over towards the balcony of my room getting a look outside, it was early really early. Being so used to waking up by rtas changed my internal clock I guess, removing the robe from my body untying the string that held the wrapped package I took my time opening it. Careful not to wake tarak my eyes widened in suprise on what I had found. Raising up the top of the uniform guessing by the style but there was something different about it. It was like half of it was missing the lower half, getting a good look on the buttom everything looked fine nothing was torn. Sliding my hands thru each sleeve the top over lapped one another just like a tiny kimono design.

The basic uniform design was the similar to mistress cato's except this one was entirely blue, which was my favorite color. Tying off the top I went to reach for the pants, they were tightened against my hips using similar drawstrings. But these were long reaching past my thighs, everything seemed to fit right just wasn't used to showing so much flesh in the middle making it akward. I felt naked still or half I guess. Tarak began to stir waking up seeing that I was awake and already dressed. She quickly sat up, then standing she approached me giving slight tugs on my uniform fixing it.

"There little miss, you look so pretty and all grown up." She smiled at me opening my door, I left returning a smirk towards her.

Mother was already awake, she had already begun meditation. She had placed two mats onto the cold bamboo floor, one for her and one for me. Kneeling down myself I begun to mediation myself it was nice getting do this with my own mother.

Once my meditation was over I stood up heading for the door, mother noticed my absence quickly snapping out of hers as well.

"Little one where are you going?" Stopping in my tracks I found it odd for her to even ask, but I replied.

"To go for a run mother." She shifted her body turning towards me.

"But you have not stretched." I was confused on what she meant by stretching.

"Stretching?" Mother stood up pointing to the matt I used for meditation. Hesitant I obeyed standing on the mat as mother did.

"You see little one, males and females are different. Not only because of sex, but physically different. Females, are more agile, flexible able to control our bodies better then males. Males are strong, their stamina outmatches any other. They can control their bodies to a certain extent."

Everything she said made sense maybe that is why I could not gain full control of my body yet. Nodding in understanding she began pressing her hands together raising them above her head as far as she could, staying in that position for a few seconds before seperating her hands slowly moving her arms outward. I watched amazed on how much control she had, rtas body twitched or flinched but mothers was completely solid. Bending her body to either side till her fingertips could touch the floor she again waited a few seconds before moving. Soon she sat down keeping her legs straight in front of her before bending her upper half forward letting her fingers touch her feet waiting.

Sitting up again raising her right knee till her foot touched the ground her body shifted in the opposite direction, till both hands could press flat against the floor. When mother said she was flexible she wasn't kidding either. Switching sides she did the same, the entire time keeping her legs completely straight which is going to hurt and going to be hard to do.

What was next made my mouth drop mother seperating her legs till they faced away from one another in like a split, she leaned herself forward till her nose almost touched the ground. There was no way I would be able to do that, course I never tried either. She sat back up pressing her legs back together laying herself back, raising her hands above her head pressing them against the floor she began to raise her body up in an arch. But that wasn't the best part, she raised her left leg completely up and back towards her head, right leg followed after she had full control of her slow flip. Once her left leg touched the groun followed by her right she was standing upright again.

"Do you tink you can do it now? It's not as hard as it looks." Swallowing I was afraid to make myself look stupid, but I tried it anyway mother stood beside me as I began the hand movements.

"Just like in meditation keep calm peaceful thoughts and your body will do your will." She was good at keeping my spirits high, and I never thought I would be a natural. Stretching was much different then the stances rtas had me doing, I was actually stretching the muscle preparing it for a long hard day of training.

It felt good parts of my bones popped or cracked but never any pain, even doing the splits was a surpise for me. Enjoying myself really, the flip was my last move but instead I tried something else. Using my hands to hold my body upward my legs were seperated into the splits once more, I took my time raising my legs up in the air. I felt the control mother was talking about, my body already doing what I wished. Then pushing my right leg back finishing the flip landing on my feet once again.

"Oh I have to try that one, that was wonderful keila! Now you may run and finish your training. I garantee your body will feel much better, plus it helps to keep your muscles flexible and not to tear. Meaning less pain, you can push yourself to the limit and not feel intense pain as before."

I had no idea mother knew so much about training, all this time this was what I was missing. The reason I couldn't get my body to completely surcome under my control. Hugging my mother quickly getting a light squeeze from her, releasing her soon after I went out for my run breathing in the morning air. It was like a huge weight lifted off of my body now, pushing myself even further 10 miles total on rough hillsides as turrain. And not once did I feel any pain, instead I felt like I could keep going. But I decided to take a break I wanted to try the moves rtas had taught me.

Back in the training room the doors wide open to let in the breeze and the sunshine. Finishing up my sit ups and push ups. I began to do slow motion fighting stances, keeping my concentration I was able to have full control of my body even squatting to the lowest position not once did my body twitch or flinch. Grinning I felt my entire training as an apprentice was over, all I had to do was push myself harder more and more.

Mother came to check up on me from time to time, watching me applauding a few times she was proud of me and I was proud of myself.

Fulls day training and my body felt great, heading for the bath removing my clothes letting them fall onto the floor surrounding my feet. Stepping into the warm water, leaning back my back pressed against the warm feel of the granite rock making up the bath sides. A sigh escaped my lips letting all the stress from my body release, starting to feel as if I had done nothing all day.

"Little miss, is there something you wish to do today?" She spoke with a soft voice.

Turning my head looking over at tarak who approached me from the right. She held a small ceramic boal in her hand filling the bowl with the warm water, tilting my head back abit she poured the warm water over my head. The running water gave a small massage on it's travel towards the bath water once more. I began to think on what I wanted to do today. Looking over towards tarak I really had no idea.

"I don't know tarak, what. What about you what do you have to do?"

Tarak stared at me strangely then let out a small laugh she continued to rinse my hair with the fresh hot spring water.

"Well to serve you of course silly."

Laughing myself I should of known that, but my smile slowly faded missing the wind blowing against my face from riding shiku. That's what I wanted to do was ride shiku again. Missing her already and barely a day has passed. Tarak noticed my change in mood wrapping her arms around my neck gently she kissed the side of my head.

"Tell me what bothers you darling." Her voice was so sweet, and caring how could I not tell her.

"I miss the horse rtas' gave me to ride." I stood up finished soaking, tarak nodded reaching for a towel wrapping it around my body she grasped for another towel and began to towel dry my hair.

"Keila tell me about her."

I snickered tying the robe around my waist tarak had placed over my shoulders. Heading out towards a shaded patio where bamboo lounging chairs with bird feather filled cushions laid waiting. Laying myself onto my stomach the veiw overlooked a large pond with water fowl playing, eating and singing to one another. With a glass of apple juice tarak had poured for me I took a sip, licking my lips tasting any bit of juice left over.

"Well she was what you call a mix between fresian and clysedale, humans used them for work and pleasure. Shiku she was so tall almost 8 foot so getting on her wasn't easy. She was entirely black, eyes and all black as the night itself. If you were stuck in the middle of a field she could stand right in front of you and you would of never knew she was there."

Pressing the glass against my lips getting another drink before continuing, tarak sat on the chair next to me listening.

"Her mane and tail were so long when she ran they fluttered in the wind almost long enough to tickle your face. Shiku had hooves similar to ours but rounded whatever surface her hooves touched was that of a sound as a heavy beast making their way around. She was so gentle, good natured and very patient. Her speed was like any other animal I had ever seen run, she could jump a 5 foot fence with ease. Rtas allowed me to name her, he was so good with the horses it was unbeleivable."

Tarak had a big smile on her face, one that I knew wasn't something I would like.

"What tarak?"

"Oh nothing but it seems to me you might have a crush on that prince rtas vadum."

I shot up almost spilling my juice. "No it wasn't like that he was my teacher, and a good friend that is all."

Tarak stopped teasing nodding in understanding. " I am sorry little miss, I was way out of line. But if I may say so you have grown up in the 2 months you have been gone from a little girl to a young lady."

"Yeah well I don't think of him like that, he took me serious helped me accomplish part of my goal and I intend finishing that goal. When I do I will hopefull outrank him then maybe I would think of marriage but not to him could be anyone. Maybe someone wealthy and handsome."

Tarak joined in sitting next to me she hugged me tightly.

"I do hope you find someone for you little miss, your such a sweet sangheili what male wouldn't want you."

"Smart ones.." Looking at one another we bust out laughing tarak shook her head.

"Little miss now we both know that isn't true haha!"

I stopped laughing looking over at tarak I wonder if she had someone special.

"Tarak.. Do you have someone special?" She began to blush she stood up trying to get away from the question. "Tarak please answer me."

She stopped before turning towards me sitting on the chair in front of me. "There is someone, but I refuse til I have permission from you to leave."

"Oh tarak do not wait for happiness because of me, go marry him, I would be happy you all could stay here! You know mother wouldn't mind it."

Her smile faded staring ontot he ground, I didn't understand I thought she would want to be near me forever.

"Little one, I love you and I love working here but I do not want to do this my entire life. I want to live my own life raise children just as I have raised you. Please do not take it as I don't want to see you anymore."

I had nothing to reply to that, I understood how she felt instead I smiled. "Just promise me when the time comes you will visit me."

Tarak had gotten down on her knees placing her hands on my lap as I sat up. "Of course little one, I would never be too far away."

The sun had set eventually nightfall came and finally we decided to go inside awaiting at our spots at the large and lonely dinner table. Mother and I sat next to one another enjoying the food laid out before us, also enjoying each others company.

"Mother, I miss everyone.. I know it shows weakness but I just can't help but feel a large whole in one of my hearts."

Mother laid her fork down onto the table, seeing a side of her rarely seen unless with my father. She loved him dearly along with my brothers and her father-n-law Levy. Maybe I shouldn't of said anything, her lover, best friend was gone to a war and she could not do anything to help but pray everyday that he and her sons return home safely. Lowering my head, I had opened my mouth hurting my mothers feelings. Everything and everyone went silent, the workers stared at one another unsure what to do if they should even do anything.

But mother spoke up after clearing her throat. "Keila.. I do miss them terribly, but there is nothing I can do but be here when they return."

Her hand rested on my back forcing me to fall onto her lap, she pulled me even closer holding onto me tightly and did not let go. "Mother I know it was selfish of me I am sorry."

She raised my head her eyes met mine, she held a smile as best as she could without wanting to cry. "Little one it is completly normal to feel this way, just be prepared if they are gone for years too come. But during the meantime you train, and train hard. Everything will be fine we will find things to do alright? We will even do shopping, attend festivals if you like mini vacations. How does that sound?"

Very rarely am I allowed to go visit our city without an escort. My eyes lit up at mothers suggestions, she was really trying to make me happy. We finished our dinner eating the remaining dessert out on the patio where tarak and I had spoken earlier. I told her about shiku and how much I missed her.

"She sounds like a majestic animal." Giving me another squeeze holding onto me tighter.

"Oh mother she was, she was worth all the work. All thanks to rtas' he didn't have to help me what so ever but he did, and taught me to ride. Now I am like a pro."

"I am sure you will see her soon Keila." Looking up at my mother it was time for bed, we didn't feel like being seperated so instead we slept together in the guest bedroom which was the closest room.

Mother held onto me tightly against her both of us slept like infants, for the first night we didn't feel alone.

Few weeks went by mother and I became closer then ever, still no word on my brothers, levy, and father. But hearing nothing at all was good news mother made a good point that if one was lost in the war, the covenant were quick to let the family know of their loss.

Anyway today we were going to attend a festival made in kaidon, levy's honor like a presidents day. Mother and I decided to get dressed in the same room. We were giddy with excitment, mother seemed even mroe excited then I. She said this was going to be a perfect night, for there was going to be a parade and we were the guests of honor.

"Little one I hope you don't mind you are going to ride on a seperate vehicle then I." As tarak finished little make up touches to the mistress.

We both were going to dress up I was excited being old enough to wear some of the elegant and fragile jewelry mother decided to give to me. I wore pure white kimono with our families symbol enlarged and etched onto the back of the kimono. My hair was put up in an upside down bun hair style strands of hair stuck up like a turkey's tail. Wearing the head band given to me by my mother it had been cleaned ecspecially for this occassion, for this was the first time the mistress and daughter to be involved with such a festival.

Being too young, or too busy even people not from the city was going to come just to see us. There was rumors amongst the staff talking of another special guest, but when they noticed I was listening they hurried off to continue their duties.

As for my mother she was more beautiful then I, of course it made things easier to realize why father loved her so. Her kimono was of pure white yet her inner robe was bright yellow, the collar shown itself above the white kimono. Her hair was much shorter then mine but hidden under a large head dress made for the queen or mistress. Made of pure gold in a heart shaped design red jewels placed elegantly all around the head dress. Her earings matched in color and jewels that hung down almost passed her shoulders.

As for me my earrings were made of silver with small sapphires hanging from the end. A choke necklace made of black velvet, with a large sapphire sitting in the middle surrounded by small diamonds.

Mother and I faced each other once we were finished admiring each other, both of us touched one anothers jewelry. The sun was setting the festival always started at nightfall, bowing towards one another mother held her left hand towards me, as I held my right she grasped it as we took our time walknig out to the vehicle awaiting for us. Once we were both inside, Tarak was careful tucking in our long kimono trails inside before the purple private cargo vehicle took off down the road. The wind was reflected away by the vehicles hull, not having to worry about how we looked when we exiting the vehicle.

"Mother warriors from the war college are here!" Almost pushing my head out the window mother giggled grasping the back of my dress keeping me inside. Admiring the young sangheili males dressed in pure yellow armor with actual weapons of many types, given to them by the covenant.

"They are the chosen gaurds of the Mdama estate." My mouth almost dropped seeing how handsome and physically strong most of them were.

Mother sat straight her hands in her lap, keeping her eyes closed unlike me I was too busy gawking at the males. The vehicle had come to it's destination, we were helped out by one of the warriors my face had felt warm knowing I had to be blushing. He noticed lowering his head kneeling in respect.

"Welcome to the kaidon's family festival m'lady." His voice was so deep the vibrations of his voice ran thru my body like waves, I tried to say something but I couldn't nothing would come out.

Mother tried not too laugh watching me make a fool of myself, I honeslty wanted to squeal not realizing what I had missed out on. So much testosterone in one area, my female sense's tingled he was a master swordsman in training as well.

Soon I felt a forceful nudge by something soft and rounded, being almost pushed forward another push came pushing me into the males arms. Looking up then over my shoulder, there stood shiku I froze for a second. I squealed pushing the male away from me hurrying to hug shiku's snout.

"Shiku by the forerunners shiku! Mother shiku is here! I missed you soo much girl." Her ears shifted forward missing me just as much lowering her large head to my level. Admiring the craftsmanship of her new white bridle and saddle, they matched her dress perfectly. Tears formed under my eyes mother had all the thanks yous in the world as I held tightly onto shiku.

"I told you, you would see her soon now get on we the parade is starting." Nodding wiping my eyes with the edge of my long sleeves.

The male who I was crushing on helped me up onto shiku's back positioning myself comfortably on the saddle. Tarak couldn't help keeping a smile on her face as she fixed the end of the kimono to cover shiku's rear, grasping onto the white reins missing the sound of shiku's hooves pounding the ground beneath her. Walking her right next to mothers carriage vehicle. The crowds roared of excitment and awe from the different performers, but the best was seeing the mother and I on a horse an animal many have never seen before. Shiku loved the attention raising her hooves high prancing, I held a smile waving to either side. Small sangheili children held up by their mothers or fathers reached their hands out to touch me. Lowering my hands giving each one a pat on their palms.

This was so much fun an un forgettable experience, tho my mouth began to hurt from smiling the entire time. Once we had reached our destination there was a canopy put up with comfortable chairs made for mother and I, with a table in front filled with food. I had help getting off of shiku not wanting to leave her side but she needed rest from all of the excitment. Accompaning mother as she sat in the biggest chair, and I sat in the second largest. Sangheili & some uggoy from all over were celebrating, there was dancing, eating, and lots of drinking.

"Go little one!"

Clapping my hands to the beat mother did the same, not only was I feeling antsy I wanted to join in on the fun. Biting my lip looking towards mother she nodded, laughing as the older male from earlier came asking for my hand. My face had reddened again cursing this feeling I took his hand after removing the outter kimono. He led me towards where everyone else was having a good time. Mother began clapping the music continued, and we began to dance his right arm around my back. While his left hand held my right, we spun side stepping in different directions following his lead.

Soon I was getting the hang of it following his lead keeping my eye on his, others began to join in. I couldn't help but laugh looking over towards mother who winked. We danced, then switched partners I was being shared by every male, and child who wanted to have a dance. They enjoyed themselves so much asking for me to do this every year. I promised that I would, of course till I had to leave for training. Watching mother she was still sitting by herself, after the song was over I pulled him to bend slightly so I could whisper into his ear.

"Can you ask my mother to dance." He glanced over at the mistress and agreed he would, she seemed confused as the amle approached her holding his hand out politely.

"Will you oblige me in a dance mistress Raia, your daughter asked in a favor." She was speechless hiding her face but took his hand anyway. He twirled her gracefully being careful not to knock off the crown on her head. She couldn't help but laugh as he pulled her towards him being respectful of course.

Watching from the sidelines, hearing a familiar voice from behind he spoke quietly into my ear.

"Nice party, would you like to dance?"

Turning quickly seeing rtas behind me, I couldn't speak only to jump wrapping my arms around his neck. He wore a brown elegant robe, mother must have invited him.

"By the fore runners rtas mother invited you didn't she? I am so glad you are here I should of known!" He chuckled nodding, holding his right hand for me to take.

"Yes, now shut up let's dance... M'lady."

Placing my hand onto his he was graceful keeping his left arm behind his back, only to bring his arm around my waist keeping a good hold on my left hand. We began to dance being up close against rtas' was different, but nice. I felt like I was in a dream or something soon the music had faded away, and it was just him and I our eyes locked onto one anothers. Soon I was able to smile, I never thought I would see the serious rtas vadumee be so sensative and good on his feet. Gently we parted only for him to raise his right arm allowing me room as I spun only to be pulled against his body once more. The applauding, screams, everything was zoned out. And I think he noticed it too for he didn't break eye contact with me.

We were too young to feel the emotion called love, but we did have a deep connection maybe because of the 2 months we spent together training. Warriors always had a good relationship with their comrades trusting each other with their lives.

None of us were in a hurry to do the whole marriage run away thing. Instead we both seemed to just enjoy one anothers touch and company. Our bodies seemed to know when the song was over, we stopped but our eyes didn't look away. And no one bothered to wake us up so to speak, only for another song to play except this one had a faster beat.

Breaking our moment rtas began to become more demanding of my body as he spun me from him, keeping along witht he rthym of the song only for him to spin me back against him once again. I barely could keep up but he knew what he was doing.

"Rtas' I didn't know you knew how to dance." Laughing as he held me against him, his head turned towards mine.

"That's because our training didn't consist of dancing haha. You can thank my mother for the lessons."

"Thank you mistress cato." He jerked me away from him only to turn me around pulling me firm against him, with a grin on his lips.

"Your still a smartass." Laughing agreeing with him, the song was soon over and we both were sweating as if we had had a full's day of training. Removing my hand from his I needed a drink of water, mother was already seated eating some dessert.

"Little one, prince rtas you two were phenomanol." She nodded in greeting to rtas, he bowed in return.

"Thank you for your invatation, I am sorry for the absence of master kaidon and Jul Mdama."

Mother smirked licking her lips. "It is quite alright I think keila was the one who seemed the happiest to see you here."

"Surprising since she cursed me on the first few days of training." We all laughed after I had elbowed rtas in the ribs.

The fun was over once I began to doze off from exhaustion, rtas had to carry me to the vehicle that brought us here. All of us getting inside, shiku was shiped in a large cargo vehicle used in the covanent military which was comfortable for her. Resting in my mothers lap rtas enjoyed the view keeping silent, til we arrived home. Mother had gently shaken me forcing my eyelids to retract looking around rtas was already heading inside.

"I am sorry mother, I fell asleep." A giggle escaped her lips after she had kissed my forehead. Tarak helped me exit the vehicle, holding me close against her. She helped me to my room closing the door behind me myself, she sat me down on a cushioned bench like seat as she began to wash my face with a warm damp cloth.

"Did you have fun little miss?" The conversation woke me up abit, nodding a yawn kept me from speaking.

She smiled carefully removing my jewelry, and clothes replacing the dress with my night robe.

"Rtas and I danced, he surprised me I had no idea he was here nor shiku. Tonight was the best night." Yawning once again tarak had to literally pull me into bed, helping only slightly once my head fell onto the pillow I was gone in a deep sleep with a smirk on my face.

"Sleep well keila." Tarak was careful not to wake me as she left the room closing the door behind her.


	7. Last visit

Next morning I awoke just before sunrise, getting myself dressed in my own uniform that mother had passed down to me. Hurrying down the steps I knew rtas had to be somewhere around here, and as I suspected he was already meditating. Insence burned in the corners of the training room, there was a cool breeze that seemed to flow thru the room scattering the scents throughout the room we sat in.

Soon as the sun began to rise which being an hour later rtas and I both wakened ourselves in a matter of speaking, rtas ready to run. But I stayed in the room which confused him but he went ahead. I started my stretching letting each muscle begin to warm up before stressing them. Once finished my front flip my body felt flexible like rubber being pulled and retracting back into it's original form. That's when I decided to start my run, taking less then a half hour to find and catch up with rtas' his body covered in sweat, mine just barely started. I could feel both of my hearts starting to beat in seperate rthym, supplying oxygen faster throughtout my body. As for rtas' since he was male his heart muscles didn't need any help by stretching, theirs were far more better in strength able to withstand hours of brutal fighting without tiring.

"You have improved since our last run." Trying to keep my breathing stable, I just replied with a short. "Mhm."

Rtas said nothing more thru our entire run, both of us ran for 10.5 miles before we descided to stop. Pushing more weight against mys teps forcing myself to slow down to a stop, panting brushing loose strands of hair back into place.

"Mother had taught me some things about the female body, compared to yours." Starting her position before rtas could, her eyes closed as she began the slow movements rtas had taught her.

He studied her for a moment before he to began to start. Noticing I had improved immensly more then he had thought she could in such a short amount of time. Both bodies their eyelids had more then covered their sight once they began. Their bodies were one fluid motion, a sight to behold as tarak had watched them without making a sound. She had never seen such concentration, such similarity between male and female. She couldn't help but finish her chores in a hurry wanting to watch them. The light of the sun lit up the training room, now rtas and I having full concentration on one another.

Rtas had brought the wooden rods that we trained with before, he held his snug against the back of his arm which was the correct way to hold it safely. Our eyes read each others minds, no words just a complete battle between us each move that was made by rtas I had the perfect move to counter it. Every move similar to the stances he taught me, the sounds of the rods hitting against one another rang thru the training room and down the halls collecting more curious workers to watch.

Rtas had swung the rod knee level towards me limbs, having spun the rod slamming the end onto the bamboo floor blocking his hit compeltely. None of us could touch the other, with a quick swift quick with my right leg kicking both of the rods up and away. Taking a step back with my left foot holding the rod in a defence stance ready to thrust it forward. Rtas kept his back straight circling moving our feet the same time. He jumped forward sliding his hands down the smooth wooden rod near the middle with a swing heading for my right side.

My body reacted back arched flipping back onto my hands slowly brought my body over my head till my feet were back on the ground, kneeling thrusting the rod forward towards the groin only for him to spin towards the left out of range. I stood quickly we swung at the same time towards each others necks, both rods blocked by the side of our forearms. The fighting stopped at a stand still just staring into one anothers eyes, the odd part was that neither one of us moved till tarak gasped last minute her body reacted as if she witnessed one of us gettinghit by the other.

I blinked shaking my head standing straight. Tossing the rod onto a chusioned bench nearby.

"That was fun, should do it the next time you decide to pop in." Rtas nodded he was in a good mood for just having been in a tie with a female younger then him, but I think it got the thrill out of him.

"Very though hopefull you might actually hit me next time." I quickly snapped a glare towards the back of his head as he left the room getting to get ready to leave back home.

Tarak came in hugging me tightly, we interlocked in arms as she ebgan to talk, and by talk she was talking fast. "You guys were amazing, not one of you could touch the other. I had never seen anything like it, you were like warriors in a courtship fighting to prove the love of the other."

I couldn't help but become worried about tarak while she continued. Time went by so fast the sun was already setting, but it felt like we were fighting for hours.

By the time the sun fell rtas and I said our goodbyes, he left shiku with me as a gift. It was hard too see my partner go friend wise of course. But in a way I could still hold a smile cause inside somewhere deep I could still feel him. And I think he felt the same way, the problem is that this was the last time we saw each other in person.


	8. First assignment

It has been 10 years since that day rtas and I had trained together. Now surrounded by 5 sangheili males full grown and each holding a rod similar to mine, I stood in the middle as they prepared to fight me. Eyelids coverd my line of sight waiting till I was ready, inhaling thru puckered lips raising the rod in my hands spinning in place, once my eyelids shot open I spun as the males began to come towards me one at a time. Stopping the rod in mid spin thrusting the bottum end back pushing into the elite male behind me before he could even defend himself I had taken him out. He fell to the ground hunched over, I spun my body as they began to swing their poles towards me. Jumping from a rod sweep, spinning the wooden spear in my hand only for the end to crash thru another elites mandibles causing him to fly back against the wall.

Unexpectedly one had grasped onto the top end of the spear yanking me towards him, in doing so shifting my body around letting him have the spear I once held now behind him. I waited patiently turning himself around my fists chin level I faked a right punch, only kneeing him in the gut with my right leg. Once he bent over I thrusting my left elbow hard against his spin, he fell to the floor. My spears end had hit against the floor upright long enough for me to grab it intime I spun again towards my left barely dodging a rod aiming for the top of my head. Only 2 males left, and they looked to be alittle shaken the groaning, and moans of the others she ignored them completely.

"Ha!" She ran towards them using one of the males on the floor as a step crushing his sternum, she swung her body in a 180 degree turn enough to slam her spear against the middle of the males back he flew forward. She had became so fast that every oppnent she was against moved half the speed she did, finishing the male off by completing a leg sweep in the opposite direction he was falling. Causing him to hit his head against the floor causing the floor to crack.

She stood feeling a rod smack against her butt forcing her forward, her hair came out of the bun covering the sides of her face. She stood up tilting her head to the side glancing over at the male who held a grin.

"Your going to regret that.." he motioned for her to come, she blew some hair from her face. 2 thin braids on each side stayed put from the weight of the blue beads that held the braids form. Her toungue grazed against her bottum lip charging towards the male forcing the rod behind her, thrusting the rod forward the elite easily dodged side stepping towards the left. It continued forcing itself thru the paper wall and outside.

She stood up now behind the elite, he began to laugh turning himself around facing her. She stood with her weight shifted to her left side. He thought she had purposly missed, no instead raising the males rod in her hands. Idiot had no idea she began to spin the rod in her hands stopping it in mid spin thrusting the rod over her left knee as it snapped in half. Chucking one end onto the floor stabbing thru the hard bamboo floor. Taking her time her hips swung exposing her feminine charm, inches from the male he felt uncomfortable.

Kneeing the male in the groin with her left knee he bent forward holding himself, using the last peice of his own spear she slammed the rod against the rigth side of his face, then spun herself to bash the left side of his head in. Causing him to spin in mid air falling on his face.

"I think I need more males to practice with 5 isn't enough anymore." Tarak laughed, waiting with a towel so I could wipe the sweat off my face.

Taking it from her she had grown a few wrinkles since the ten years, pressing the towel against my face, handing it back to her soon after.

"M'lady will you bathe?" I stopped with a grin I turned heading for the stables, sprinting over shiku still looking the same except growing a few grey hairs on her body.

She stood ready with a saddle and bridle the same white that she had worn the first day I saw her in the parade.

I had grown up to a staggering 7 foot since the last time I saw rtas'. Raising my right leg into the stirrups pushing down causing my body to raise up in a graceful motion, I swung my left leg over her back now sitting. The reins in my hands with a soft kick against her sides she took off in a full run, the wind against my face was worth the traiing earlier. Being this was my favorite part at the end of my training, hitting the trails that had been made by the many trips we took sometimes more then once a day. Her hooves pounded against the hard dirt sometimes pieces stuck to her only to fly off from the power of gravity.

Upon a hill stopping for a break, stepping down now walking on my own two feet or hooves. The wind blew even harder my hair fluttering in the wind along with the braids. Being 7 foot now my body had changed so much, my breasts were full filling the uniform mother had given to me. Curves were more apparent in the hour glass shape many work so hard to have, my abs were also able to be seen even without straining excersize. My thighs well developed muscular but not to the point they touched giving an 2 inches of space between. In fact I was a pure and a young woman, I had already graduated in war college. The only thing that was different was that my family had yet to come home, though 3 years back got word that both of my brothers were killed. Squinting my eyes thinking back to when I last saw them, my father and levy were said to be coming home soon. Mistress cato gave word that their son karo had also died.

Mother has kept me here by orders, I wanted to go out and fight for our country. But she is afraid she might lose me too. Rtas had vanished as well some said that he had been on a spec- ops mission.

"Rtas' you better come home safe, because I still owe you an ass kicking.." The wind began to pick up throwing strands of my hair in different directions as I stood there, my clothes pressed against my body.

As if the wind was going to carry my message all the way to him, but I knew there was no hope for that.

The time of the year came when the parade would start, and being invited I could not say no to our people. Heading back tomorrow was the big day, the day I would be addressed to princess meaning I was fully matured. Ready to be mated, thats if I so choose to be I would be crown with the jewel that represented my birth. Which happened to be my favorite jewel, the sapphire.

Shiku snickered finishing her light snack of the tender grass that grew ontop of the hill. On the ride back, her thoughts went elsewhere the sounds of shiku's hooves pressing against the dirt kept her concentration. Before she knew it they had made it back home, trotting thru the driveway that circled around the right side towards the stables. Stepping down again one of the workers took care of shiku for me, now it was time for me to bathe.

Entering the bathing area stepping behind an elegant carved wooden curtain divider, untying the bottum of my top. Pushing back the fabric letting it fall behind me onto the floor, the cool night air blew across my chest which formed goosebumps. Forming over my grey skin, bending over slightly my hands rested on the top of my pants sliding my hands forward then back following the pants outline till they too fell off my hips onto the floor. Stepping out from behind the divider raising my hands up to remove the head dress from its position in the middle of my forehead. Placing it aside, forcing my left foot forward and onto the first step continuing till the middle of my thighs were covered by the hot water.

Sitting myself down slowly, my breasts were concealed but clevage was visible. Leaning back against the granite wall, after dunking myself under for a few seconds. The braids stuck to her chest, and the side of her neck. Keeping my hair just an inch past my shoulders, the braids stretched further to the top of my breasts.

My aching muscles soon began to feel soothed from the temperature of the water, closing my eyes, tilting my head back against the edge with a rolled towel waiting for me. Barely opening my eyes to see tarak at my side pouring water over my front.

"I remember when you were just 8 years old, it has been so long. Your a beautiful young woman now. You could conquer the universe if you put your mind to it." Confused by her advice, looking up into her eyes as she continued pouring water over my head.

"Why do you say such things? What would I do with the universe at my disposal." She giggled pressing her lips against my cheek.

"Anything you wanted.. I am sorry your mother doesn't want you to leave to join the war. But again I am also glad I would miss you terribly." Raising my hands above the surface of the water I saw wrinkles begining to form, seeing it was time to get out.

Standing up I stepped out of the tub, chills again flowed thru my body in waves. Making the robe around my shoulders feel so warm, and soft. Tying the robe tight around me I had precious cargo to keep hidden now, heading towards my room. Still the same except graduated to a bigger bed then before. Crawling over the top of the covers before tucking myself in, my head rested on the soft feather pillows.

Early morning came and so did my usual routine, this time I decided not to beat up the males today. My training had to stop early by mother rushing to catch my attention before I rode off on shiku.

"Keila! Little one, you need to be fitted for your new dress!" Stopping I had already forgotten tonight was the festival. Sighing in annoyance, but it needed to be done first having to bathe from earliers training. I didn't soak as long as I usually do for sunset was already coming, hurrying intot he fitting room female sangheili awaited for my presence. Quickly they began to strip me of my robe, pressing soft silk of different colors against my skin. I had so many colors to choose from, I felt overwhelmed as did mother. Looking to tarak my eyes pleaded for help, she stepped forward picking a baby blue that brought out my hazel eyes and grey skin.

"Yes I like it, tarak your a life saver." She bowed politely, sighing in relief finally my dress was going to be fitted and ready by tonight.

Next was what make up I wanted to wear, which wasn't going to be much I don't like having my face painted unlike my mother. But I choose a transparent white glitter for my eyes, and matching lip gloss made by only tarak's hands.

I made sure shiku had been bathed and ready to be dressed up as well, her costume was slightly different her mane and tail were braided just the same as mine leaving the rest to hang natural. Later on the sun began to vanish beneath the mountains where levy and I would sit and admire the scenary. I stood near the old cherry tree, the one that levy would lean against while telling me stories. Basking in the sunlight what was left of it, tarak placed her hand on my back.

"M'lady it is time to go." Turning around we headed towards the fitting room once more. My kimono was always made the same way just different colors each year, this year the under robe was pure white and the kimono was the light blue. The design was altered some able to see my thighs by the upside V cut into the dress, allowing me easier ride on shiku.

My hair was left alone except saphire beads replaced the old, my hair was kept back behind my shoulders besides the braids allowing them to hang in front of my shoulders. Make up was lightly brushed over my eyelids, lip gloss was pressed against my top and bottum lip. Mother was finsihed before I and she wore the same dress every year. Noticing she held an elegant new head dress, I knelt down until on both knees. She approached me as tarak helped place the head dress ontop of my head. It was much heavier tiny silver linked chains over lapped one another giving a criss cross effect. They reached to the middle length of my hair, tassled silver linked chain reached just 3 inches from the band reaching over my temples and underneath the front of the band, each tassel held a tiny sapphire emerald. The band itself held several small sapphires along the length of my forehead.

Admiring the new headdress mother tried holding back tears, looking up into her eyes I smiled in proud I had earned my status as princess heir to the Mdama estate. I stood as tarak placed my earrings and choke necklace around my neck. Leaving the fitting room we both entered the vehicle that would escort us to the city for the parade, having crossed my right leg over my left, my legs were exposed to my upper thighs.

Mother had long since dried her tears, she sat silently I guess her way of coping with anxiety. As the vehicle finally came to a stop, it stayed hovering 4 inches from the ground, the purple metallic reflected any light the cities decorative lanterns gave off.

Still getting used to the wait and the jewels lightly tapping against my skin, when I moved at all. Shiku was ready and amped, she pulled against one of the warriors hands who tried to keep her still. The music, and large crowds excited her even more, flicking her tail up and down prancing in one spot ready to show off as usual. Approaching her it didn't take me but 2 seconds to get myself up and in position, soon she calmed down as I took over holding the reins.

Mother got into her spot as well, and it started with a smile on my face the children from 10 years ago having children of their own. And as the same tradition I tapped their childs hand, it wasn't much but keeping a safe distance careful not being pulled off. The parade ended off without a hitch, the best part being the music and dancing. I had an unusual amount of males asking me to dance having to ask them to line up, each one getting 8 minutes. I couldn't help but smile laughing inside at the over used pick up lines.

I had spun from my last dance partner ready for the next, once he grabbed me pulling me close gently. I hadn't got a good look till tilting my head back, he was very tall about a foot higher then I.

"Hello little one, you've grown into a beautiful young woman." I froze unexpected my father to be back. Stopping the music silenced itself, mother had already gotten up waiting for her turn to love her husband. Hugging him tightly, I cried like the 8 year old child as before.

Mother joined in as well pressing kisses along each side of my fathers face, crying along with me. Everyone was polite kneeling before their second head of state.

"Father it is so good too see you again." He nodded trying to get a breath in but he missed mother just as much, they needed a moment. Mother took awhile but father had something important that needed to be said, he held onto her tightly as she cried. Looking over towards me, his smile faded he nodded in reply.

"Little one your, to be leaving right now." Mothers crying had ceased looking up at her husband confused.

"Father?" I myself was confused what did he mean?

"You have been ask to attend a trial as a special guests of the prophets, from their on you work under the Sangheili councilors on high charity. They have personally chosen you."

I didn't know whether to be flattered or what, mother shook her head pleading with father not to let me go. But he didn't have a choice but to obey the councilors, and the prophets judgments. I only nodded having no choice but to obey orders from the higher officals. Tho it was an honor to be the only one chosen to be trusted by the councilors, I had a feeling it was because of my grandfather levy. Being rushed home, tarak began to pack my things. In fact my entire bedroom was cleared out and hauled onto the private cruiser used before.

The armored sangheili, uggoy, and jackals all helped I had no idea where they even came from. Stepping outside once I had changed my clothes, mother had these especially picked out for when this day would come. Basking in the sunrise this would be my last time on my planet for I don't know how long. My hair was still the same with the braids, crown and all. My dress reached all the way towards the ground shaped into a v stretching behind me about 4 inches that just dragged along. All one piece white dress with our family's symbol stitched in a navy blue on the back and in the top right, and left corners. Two straps only a half inch wide reached over my shoulders attatched to the back. The parts of the fabric that covered my breasts and reaching towards my lower stomach designed to replicate a type of corsette exposing my feminine curves. Uncomfortably tighter then what I was used too, having to get used to the feel of my breasts being pushed bulging slightly from the top. Honestly it felt weird to me but seeing how mother chose it I am sure there was a good reason for it.

My hearts were beating anxious for what was to become of my future, Tarak had gently rested her left hand against my back I jumped turning to see her with tears in her eyes holding what looked to be sleeves that matched my dress. I didn't know what to say honestly, letting her slide the loose fitting sleeves to the middle of my tricept tighting the blue strings keeping the sleeves in place. Finishing with the other my attire was complete I hoped, leaving the jewelry on from last night.

My father approached me from behind readying his arm to escort me towards the cruiser that would take me to an awaiting battle cruiser in orbit. Interlocking my arm with his we walked together towards the awaiting crew who stood saluting as we approached. The sangheili elites weren't just any ordinary elites they were honor gaurds they stood tall, in massive orange, and red armor. Muscled to the max no room for any weakness what so ever, I didn't feel afraid but more proud. The time had come for me to work for my long awaited goal. Stopping before the stairs father and I faced each other to speak for a moment.

"Little one, I can't tell you how proud I no.. How proud we all of you. Your brothers were a great loss, but I know you have been training hours on end, everyday. I believe you can become whatever you wish to be. don't worry about us, you keep concentration on yourself. We will send you video calls whenever we can, and I will take care of the place from now on as you have while I was gone. Father couldn't make it but you will hear from him soon. Now young warrior fight your heart out."

Tilting my head down he kissed my forehead underneath the crown. Stepping back mother instantly hugged me as tight as she could, father gave her a few minutes before having to pry her off of me. Tarak bowed completely to the ground before me in deep respect, hiding the tears that fell to the ground. I was afraid of starting to cry forcing msyelf to turn around picking up some of the dress allowing me to make my way intot he private cruiser. The others followed suit everyone of them proud and respectful towards me. The engines roared alive feeling gravity push against our bodies soon the pressure equalized so we couldn't feel a thing as the cruiser ascended for the outter atmosphere approaching the huge battlecruiser that was to escort me to high charity.

I couldn't beleive how big and magnificant the covenant fleet had been, one huge battle cruiser along with 100 smaller cruisers escorting the battle cruiser itself.

"All of this for me, I am just for me.." A massive elite dressed in yellow armor, he approached me keeping a respectible distance from where I stood. His deep voice rang thru my thoughts turning my attention towards him I bowed quickly in respect. His hand raised giving me the signal to basically relax.

"I am Orna 'Fulsamee ship master, I attend to escort you to the councilors personally. It is a great _pleasure_ to be honored by such a well reknown guest among the high council. I hope we fight side by side in the near future campaign against the puny humans."

Soon after he stepped closer reaching for my hand similar towards the way karo treated me, only nudging his head softly against my skin. For the elites here had spread mandibles battle habits one that are hard to correct after awhile. I felt akward ever so politely removing my hand from his grasp. I am sure it has been awhile since the males here have seen a female who was not yet mated with another. So my gaurd was even higher then normal, I was not a female you could woo so easily.

"Thank you, if you don't already know I am Princess Keila Mdama." He nodded making himself scarce, for another elite minor interrupted with urgent news from the battle cruiser he ran.

Having gotten onto my knees sitting onto a chair near a window I witnessed the battle cruiser myself the huge purple metallic vessel waited. My eyes widened at the construction of the ship it was sound for speed and combat. Housing millions of covenant within its massive armored hulls. And I was to be a guest, entering the bay area where the phantoms and smaller cruisers sat parked ready for battle. Being escorted by the honor gaurds I stood in the middle as they surrounded me, gathering up alot of attention by the crew who stood in lines saluting in respect. I nodded in a polite gesture in return, the uggoy elbowed one another and spoke outloud towards one another admiring my beauty. I couldn't help but giggle quietly as we walked passed them hearing a shout coming from a minor elite.

"Shut up, give the princess some respect!" The uggoy quickly snorted standing up straight scared of being tossed out into space.

I was brought towards the command cent of the battle cruiser called Fleet of particular Justice. Able to approach the large clear sheild that seperated us from the vacuums of space, my hands at my sides. I could also feel numerous eyes on the back of my head and other parts of my body. Admiring the first time I was in space, orna sat in the ship masters chair sitting up high im sure making himself look good as he shouted orders.

"Began slip space rupture towards high charity!" Turning my head looking back over my shoulder towards orna who kept his eyes on the sheild before us.

I saw the blue swirl of the slip space rupture form like a black hole. The engines of the battle cruiser roared twice as loud as the smaller private cruiser would have. The ship began to inch closer and closer, till the hull of the ship slipped thru the blackhole. Feeling nothing as if we hadn't moved at all, we were forced out the otherside so to speak. And seeing the enormous covenant city of high charity, I had heard stories of it's massive volumne but nothing like this. It was beautiful in it's own way, millions of covenant ships surrounded it gaurding their precious prophets and councilors.

Once the ship lined up with the bottum of high charity a large tube shaped tunnel began to extend attatching itself to one of the cruisers large bay entrances. Able to witness all of it by watching the monitor, hundreds of covenant left and entered unloading and loading supplies. The honor gaurds approached me laying his hand on my shoulder, turning around I figured it was time to go. Bowing towards the ship master in appreciation of the ride, and small tour.

"Thank you for your gracious, and safe escort." He waved his hand not much for goodbyes, and left the command center to enter high charity. Basically to describe it, there was a massive city within high charity itself. And the surrounding walk ways, and large gradens held high officals suites.

"Right this way m'lady." I had gotten the impression I was being respected because of my surperiority of being the only single female among this place. I felt eyes literally touching my body, very few males caught my eye. Though I was looking for an old friend, I wondered if I would be able to recongize him at all. Since he had been sent to war at an early age, he could be covered in scars.

It felt like we had walked in one big circle for miles, for everything was kept the same. Each garden we stepped thru, door, and gravity bridge all of it was the same. Till finally we came across a huge door that broke into 3 sections sliding underneatht he safety of the walls allowing us to walk out onto a huge bridge. The doors up ahead were thin with purple signaling it was where the councilors would gather least the sangheili. Only one honor gaurd led me thru the door, and a large council bench shaped in a half circle containing each council member that represented the sangheili species. Their armor was unmatched to any I had seen before, metallic silver in color. Their head dress were enormous, each one slightly different then anothers. Once they had seen me, they stood up as the gaurd stepped aside approaching the councilors carefully one spoke up.

"Keila Mdama I presume. Your beauty and prowess has been wrong. I feel something even more magnificant in your presence. It is an honor to have you here thank you for coming in such short notice."

Again with the male talk, not much of my thing but I knelt before them in respect for they were surperior in rank.

"Thank you, but I am just a normal sangheili female. Trained by Rtas Vadummee."

Soon as I spoke rtas name their heads turned amongst one another, like they hadn't expected that. He must of been reknown for the councilors to gossip about. The main councilor finally introduced himself.

"Rtas 'Vadummee is a good sangheili warrior famous among the covenant for the fight against the flood. But that is not why you are here Miss Mdama.. You were hand picked and your name was given by a very close ally of ours. Your grandfather Kaidon Levus Mdama. We are the councilors of our race, and as head of the sangheili councilors I welcome you to the high council aboard the high charity. Calarus Vadummee Rtas Father, head of Vadummee state."

Looking up for a moment then to quickly bow once more my hands pressed against the floor. My best friends father is one of the councilors? He must know where rtas is, and he fought against the flood? I had read about them in a report my father had received, disgusting creatures. He began to continue, but what he said next made my mouth drop.

"You Keila Mdama, will be promoted as Imperial gaurd. Your skills, character, and trustworthy admiration for all species is what brought you here. Whatever mission we send to you, you will report back with results. You may never speak of your missions with anyone outside of this room except those who work under you. The entire special-ops organization are under your control. Your missions laid upon you will form enemies and unusual allies. Examples the humans, you maybe sent out to study their behaviors, technology. And may even have you set a meeting face to face. As for anyone who tries to interferre you must kill them, do you understand?"

Tilting my head up towards calarus, he was serious on making me swear my allegance with them. Swallowing the fear of what might become of my future, I nodded agreeing to the terms.

"I keila Mdama swear by the promise I will fullfill your every wish councilors. I will do my best to bring positive results to the high council in any way possible."

I basically sold my soul to the devil, but as for being the only female to work under the high council with such surperiority was a great feet. The councilors sat except for calarus who stood.

"You are very brave to give your time, and life to our cause on the Great Journey to come."

The others nodded their heads before talking amongst themselves, the head of the council approached me. He towered over my body giving me the signal to stand before him, still he had a good 2 feet on me. His left hand raised to tilt my head up looking into his yellow eyes.

"Rtas, and cato spoke highly of you, and I can tell why. You are indeed a unique female. And for befriending my son I thank you. Now allow me to escort a beautiful sangheili female to her new home."

He held his left arm bent slightly sliding my left thru the space between his arm and body, his right hand came up to pat my left arm lightly in a fatherly manner. He made me feel safe, and at home just by this first meeting.

"My wife never could stop talking of you, she is a wonderful woman. She said you kept her company while you visited with your grandfather."

I chuckled nodding, keeping my dress out of calarus's way he gave me a tour of high charity. It was like seeing a different side of him, the father side of him. I can see why rtas' turned out to be such a good warrior.

"Lord calarus, where is rtas right now?"

"Well I have not heard from my son in quite sometime, last I heard he was working under the prophets. They have kept him quite busy, looking for these so called heretics. Do not worry though he is in good hands and an excellent leader, and teacher. And from what I hear that is also all thanks to you, and that you were able to tie in a small spar between the two not many elites can keep up."

I blushed hearing such good things about me. "I had good teachers from two different families, I couldn't of gotten this far without their help."

His laugh rang out echoing thru the garden area where small fish circled in small ponds, living their lives without fear of any enemies that would make them dinner.

"Well I look forward to witness your abilities first hand. Here is your new home. I hope you find it suitable."

As the door split into two seperate sections entering my eyes widened to take in such a large home. Everything was elegant and already furnished with the finest furniture there was. The sangheili culture shouted thru each piece making up the place. Two levels, two bedrooms counting master bedroom with a master bath connected. Another bathroom for the guest bedroom. A full size kitchen, living area, including my own office, or den. Everything I ever needed was all here. My things were already unpacked and moved into their places. Turning around facing calarus with a smile.

"It is more then suitable councilor, thank you very much."

He approached me placing a soft kiss on my cheek, after pressing his hands against my arms. He left without a word, leaving me to explore the place. Soon an 2 uggoys stepped out in the open, kneeling before me.

"Oh, hello and who might you two be?"

One uggoy called himself grunt, with yellow on his uniform. As for the other his name was Gar, and had a green uniform. Gar spoke for both of them since grunt couldn't speak sangheili language.

"We are your servants, anything you need just ask ok? I do have a question what would you like us to call you?"

I smiled rubbing the top of their bald heads they snorted nervous as if I was going to hurt them.

"You may call me anything you wish. But my name is Keila Mdama." they thought for a moment and grunt spoke up saying "Dama." Instead of Mdama.

"We call you Dama ok?" I nodded it would take some time to get used to but, it was cute.

I planned the rest of the day so to speak, getting used to my new home. Nothing was different then back on my home planet except for the unusual company of the uggoy's who seemed to be more amusing then helpful. But they got things done faster then anyone I have ever seen. Soon grunt one who couldn't speak sangheili language approached me holding a hologram recorder. Resting it in my hands he lowered his head leaving to finish his chores.

Looking at the device on the palms of my hands, I stood only to kneel down to the ground setting it. Only having to press play, the device lit up flickering slightly before a full size sangheili who she reconized instantly as her grandfather.

"Levy.." She spoke in a soft tone, it was like he was really here with her. Standing quickly able to still feel his eyes locking onto hers. He hadn't changed much in all these years tears formed and fell in a single stream over both of her cheeks. For so long she awaited to hear his soothing voice she had known since she had came into the world.

"Little one, it has been too long since we have been apart. But there has not been one day I had not had you in my thoughts. Seeing you has been something I have longed for, I am sorry for that day I had to go. But duty calls, I am still well more then well. Having a friend of yours as company Rtas he has grown into a fine young male. As I am sure you have turned into a beautiful female. I wish I could see you my term has ended, I now am home with your father and mother. I am so sorry I could not see you, but you are about to start a new life one which I made sure to include you. For I think you can change the fact of this war against the humans. There are still things in this world I can not yet explain. So I send you a warning do not trust the prophets, keep your alliance with the high council, there has been talk of treason among the brutes. I know if anyone can find the truth it will be you, keep an open mind. The humans have been fighting to protect something and not just their own hides. There is something more about the forerunners and these installations known as halo's we are to find. There is also the flood who are spreading at a rapid pace, desicrating any species in their paths turning them. You must protect not only the sangheili species but all others as well. My term maybe over little one but I am still in the fight gathering forces back at home."

Levy's hologram began to flicker, she sat down at the edge of the bed trying to gather her thoughts.

"I don't have much time now little one, but you must stay strong. Your training thru all these years will pay off, you must step up and protect your people even the little uggoy's they are just as important. Stay clear of the brute cheiftan they call tartarus, he is a blood thirsty ape who would love to find a reason to murder an elite. His strength is out matches even you and I put together. But do not show you are afraid. Remember your number one priority is to the high council, I trusted calarus to keep you safe he is a good friend. We love you, and take care. When you see rtas remind him of home he could use it."

"Levy I have so many questions.."

The device shut down engulfing into a blue flame turning into a pile of ash. My entire life our family has dedicated our lives tot he religon of the prophets, now they plan to turn on us? Now I know why the high council hired me for my position, it was because of my grandfathers faith in me. I just hope I can fullfill my duties. Taking in a deep breath, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Gar, can you send me all the files on these installations, and information on the war with the humans. I want everything." Getting up heading into the office sitting on a large oval shaped chair, I began to study already receiving files on everything and everyone.

Able to get into classified information as well. Asking the high council to give me at least a year to let me do my research on the forerunners. And that's exactly what they gave me, though every morning I kept up my training. In fact it was the only time to keep my head clear, I become familiar with some of the other species in the area. But I made sure to keep my distance from the brutes, if one was polite of course I would reply in the same manner. But I was far too busy to become friendly with anyone, I had a job and I intended on seeing it thru. I was not about to let my grandfather and every living creature down because of a mistake or fail because of the prophets becoming greedy.


	9. The end of Sesa Prt 1

**(Ok so that everyone knows ahead of time, this timeline would be when halo wars had come to an end years ago now starting basically when the demon [Master chief john 117] has been awakened and already causing hemroids in the covenants butts so yeah. It will become more obvious later on. Just wanted to let you know.**

**1. This is my story and being creative in my own way. It is not supposed to replicate the exact story line but close too it. So please understand that. But I still enjoy your reviews and I have yet awhile to go. **

**Thank you)**

The news of the first installation halo as the covenant had called it was destroyed by one they call the demon. But I later found out myself after some technology from the pillar of autumn that had made it back to high charity he had a name. He was known as John 117 Spartan Master Chief the last of his kind. He had slaughtered many of the covenant including sangheili, grunt had waddled into the office speaking even more now. I had also started teaching him the sangheili language as grunt had taught me.

"Dama! Dama! The councilor was here to see you, he says you must get ready there is going to be a trial against the heretic who let the ring get destroyed!"

He snorted after excited, pushing the chair back it hovered in mid air making it easy to move around in.

"Heretic... Hmm.."

Standing up I didn't want to miss the trial, I hurried brushing my hair underneath the crown. Pressing a yellow button to open the closet I chose the first dress I had boughten here in the city of high charity.

Money was not an issue for I did work under the councilor's, wearing this dress was the uniform in which I was to wear represnting my employers for the color mimicked that of the councilors armor. It was similar to the dress worn here on my first day, in fact nothing had changed except the dress shortened allowing easier movement without having to worry about tripping over the fabric. The sleeves were seperate from the dress as well, as they fit snug around the middle of my tricepts reaching an inch past my wrists. Taking only 10 minutes, hurrying down the stairs gar and grunt had already had left. Everyone was in line to watch the trial on large monitors, I was able to bypass the crowds allowed thru the councilors entrance. Calarus was there talking among the others about what was going on exactly. He saw me walking thru the crowds of the mingling councilors of other species.

"Keila you are on time, come." Hearing the familiar voice, I smiled approaching him as he held his arm out to escort me up in the councilors seats. Leaning towards him I began to ask.

"What is going on exactly? Who is on trial?" Calarus turned his head slightly listening and nodded careful to speak quietly.

"You heard of the loss of one of the precious halo's one of our fleet admirals is on trial and being held at fault for the loss of a halo. His name Thel 'Vadam he is one of many great leaders."

We sat near the top row able to see everything, the 3 prophets appeared as their elevator rose on ground level. Everyone began to yell, in anger towards the sangheili elite who came in on his own. The yells almost overwhelming, he was a sight to behold reading his eyes and posture. He was an exceptional elite. Body of experience and excellent training background. He still held his head up high standing tall amongst those who hated him. The prophets regret, truth and mercy they sat in their hovering magnificant chairs. Prophet of truth rose his hands demanding silence from the audiences. Thel stood on a small ramp, his golden armor reflected the light in its metalic shine.

"Thel 'Vadam you know why you are on trial?" Thel nodded tilting his head slightly, only for him to stand tall once again trying to keep his spirits high.

"Our hearts mourn for the loss of one of our halo's created by the forerunners, to finally travel on the great journey. Why wasn't there action taken to prevent the detonation of the human ship?" Truth had to once again silence the crowd expressing their great loss of the halo. Thel spoke up being as honest as he could.

"I had sent my people to try and take over the ship before the demon could reach it, but the relentless invasions of the flood made it difficult to reach him. At the point I had no idea what his intentions were, by the time I had finally realized what he had planned. It was too late, there was nothing I could do.."

The crowd began to cry out herecy, as thel had no choice but to listen his head turned gazing over the councilors who all wanted him dead. Calarus and I just waited and listened as one of our own was being convicted of treason. Thel once again spoke up trying to pleade to the prophets.

"I will continued my campaign against the humans." Truth was quick to reply.

"No you will not. You will be stripped of your rank and armor. And you will be stamped as a heretic. While we continue on our way thru the great journey, you will be left behind.. That is all."

I almost stood up only to be pulled back into my seat by calarus. Shaking his head Watching feeling useless, thel made fists threatening the brutes to not touch him. He had followed them towards the device made to overload the armor he wore making it useless and unable to be worn. We all followed watching from above, as the beams of orange light came down covering thel in the light. Torching his armor completely leaving him unharmed but his wrists still held by the cuffs. The brutes stripped the armor from his body leaving him completly naked and vulnerable. Though unable to see the males member they had a unique anatomy of being able to hide it inside their body until needing its use. Keeping it hidden and protected, from the environment outside of the body.

Though this was the first time I had seen a nude sangheili male in quite some time, an adult having a massive muscular structure but noticing each was slightly different then the other. There tartarus stood holding the branding tool heated and ready. A few words were exchanged before the brand was pressed against his chest. All was quit till the yell of pain escaping the male his mandibles outstretched as far as they could go. I couldn't bare to watch turning towards calarus hiding my face. His arms wrapped around my figure comforting me as best as he could.

"It is done.." Was all calarus could say, I couldn't bring myself to even look at thel. It was the way of the covenant, and there was nothing could be said or done too change it.

"Let us go, it's time for a meeting. He wil be incapcitated for quite some time."

The crowds began to disperse enjoying the moment of excitement. Following the councilors into the same room I first met them. I stood in a shadowed corner trying not to feel sick from witnessing the cruel verdict of the prophets. They spoke towards one another being outraged at the punishment given, then there were a couple who agreed with the prophets decision.

"I do not think they mean to banish thel, I think they will use him. His pride, and ego has been weakened. They will try to turn him against his own." Calarus slammed his fist on the surface catching my attention in the process. The councilors spoke amongst one another again trying to decide what should be done.

"What of her? I think it is time she is put to work. Her skills will be very useful." Calarus turned his head towards my direction. He pondered for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"Keila please come before us." I did not dare to disobey the high council, pushing myself off the wall, walking aroun the many councilors back in the middle for all of them too see. I knelt down on my knee's awaiting orders to be given.

"We are in need of some answers, it has been a year and one day since you first were brought onto high charity. Now you will serve your purpose, as discretly and while taking it by force if neccesary." Looking eye to eye of the councilors they were silent awaiting my answer.

"I will do as needed for the high council." Calarus chuckled satisfied with my reply.

"Honor Gaurds bring her armor, and weapons that she can choose from. We had put in alot of time and great thought on your attire. I hope you will find it suitable and comfortable to wear. Please use our spare room to change, let us see how well it suits you."

The armor they spoke of was still concealed inside a container meant to protect it, though many weapons were also brought into the room. I followed behind the two gaurdsmen, they had unlocked the container that held the armor safely. Leaving me alone in the room. The doors slid shut lighting up in red meaning in lock down temperarily.

Inhaling a deep breath I opened the container, the shear sight of the armor almost brought tears to my eyes never seeing anything so elegant and beautiful. A grin shown on my face, I didn't hesitate to try it on starting with the lower parts. The metalic steel colored boot cover, ankle gaurds, with armor for my calves covering up to my knees. Standing straightthe design similar to that of a male elites armor, my thighs were left uncovered attatching the second piece of the armor. A wide v shaped held on similar design that pants would use to stay on, fitting snug against my lower waist. Having a few pieces of blue fabric covering my front that fell flat before my legs reaching to just the middle of my thighs. Another piece covering the back half of my body reaching further to the middle of my calves.

I felt as if no weight was added what so ever, the armor was so light weight. Like it was apart of me, having left my dress on the floor I still had yet to put on the upper half. There was a thin fabric made to cover my breasts much similar to that of my training uniform my mother gave me except much thinner. Tying it off at the front position my breasts being sure I wouldn't become exposed in any way. Lowering the top half of the armor above my head, fitting like a glove as they would say. Fitting much like a shirt similar colored fabric stretched below my chest stopping just above where my belly bottun would be present giving me as much flexibility as possible. The tops of my shoulders covered by special shoulder pads, along with armor covering my breasts leaving my neck and lower vulnerable.

Almost done, I was careful sliding my arms thru the tricept armor on each arm covering my outter arm leaving most of my skin exposed under the arm on both sides. Forarm covers were added last to finish the look, leaving 4 inches of space from each joint from elbow, and wrist. Admiring the designs etched into the armor plating from head to toe, resembling that of nature from home mostly designs of flowers. The Mdama family symbol was stitched on the back of the skirt. Testing the armor's feel I began to mimick different styles in the fighting stances in my training. It was as if I wore nothing at all, only reminder was the fabric of the skirt brushing between my legs as I tested a back flip. The armor began to light up in, lines of blue the sheilds had powered up. Small holographic console on the left forearm plate held the unique abilites that would help me during the missions. One from shielding which was used at all times, to cloaking. Turning towards the crate which held numerous amount of weapons all for me to choose from.

"So many too choose from." Taking ahold of a plasma rifle, I placed it against my right side of the armor covering my hip.

"This will be useful upclose. But I should also take a sword." Placing the sword unactivated against my left hip fitting perfectly in place. But there was one that caught her eye, the spear similar to that of the honor gaurds.

The sharp tip colored in orange flame design, twisting the rod in opposite directions it extended into a full sized spear. The bottum end rounded into a knob shape, the shaft darkened blue in color. I had chosen and it was too much time leaving the councilors waiting. Once the doors unlocked glowing green all eyes were on me as I stepped out, holding the spear in my right hand the tip upright towering 2 feet above my right shoulder. The shaft pressed against the back of my right arm, I knelt before the councilors once more. Most were in awe for the transition I had made from looking as an innocent female sangheili to a warrior worthy of the covenant.

"Amazing, you look almost perfect except I must add one item. Your identity must be held a secret."

Calarus stood walking around the long half circle shaped table holding what seemed to be a helmet shaped similar to that of a male elites helmet. Thinned to replicate a mask he approached me holding the masked helmet up close placing it on my head. It attatched perfectly against the shape of my head, similar horns pointed backwards straight in angle. Covering my eyes from the outside world, only the bottum of my nose could be seen. Yet the headdress could still be seen on my forehead, it had the feel of sunglasses that the humans would wear on occassions. The helmet turned on automatically showing a motion detector, shield level.

"This helmet can connect to any signal that you come close to, connect thru any vehicles diagnostics by hacking thru the mainframes. Covenant to the human vehicles, this will be very useful during your missions given to you. You have come further then any sangheili female could dream of."

"Thank you councilors." I stood, but calarus had already turned his back towards me for one of the honor gaurds had just informed them of thel's whereabouts.

"Council, Thel vadam has just been moved location unknown to be exact but tartarus is involved. As is the prophets, shall we intercept? Or stand by." Calarus turned back towards me, after hearing about thel's disappearance.

"Keila from now on your code name will be Kaybra, I want you too find where the brutes are taking thel. Maybe our suspicions are true they will try to turn him against his own people. Be sure that does not happen. Report anything valuable I will send orders. Go on"

Lowering my head in understanding, activating the cloaking skill my body vanished before them. Only seeing an invisible liquid moving past them, using the gravity lift heading towards the lower chambers where the prophets resided to make their decisions. My body hovered over the surface of the bottum of the lift, stepping out of the gravitational pull the lift used. My footsteps silent learning the use of my newly made armor, I wasn't about to fail my first mission. Up ahead the honor gaurds stood in line tracing each outline of the entrance into the prophets chambers.

Exposing myself they glanced over towards one another not expecting me so soon. Facing the first male the helmet scanned every part of his armor giving me small details of type and name of the male who wore it.

"Tako, where has thel been taken?" His eyes widened along with his mandibles turning his spear in the direction the brutes sent him.

"Thru the doors, that is the way towards the mosaleum of the arbiter." Snapping my attention back towards the male tako I thought he was mistaken having to ask once more.

"The mosaleum are you for sure about this?" He nodded lightly resting his spear against the floor.

"It is the only room behind the prophet chambers. Go on ahead it is clear all the way thru."

With a soft smile in gratitude, continued forward having twisted the spears handle as it shortened in length to only 2 feet long instead of the 8 foot length tip to bottum.

Two sets of massive 3 sectioned doors opened as I headed thru, honor gaurds followed behind me activating the cloak. There stood the 3 prophets talking to one another arguing over a decision made by truth. Thel left on his hands and knees weakened from the torture he endured earlier. The prophets began to speak towards him, I was careful not to alert tartarus who stood on the right side out of sight of the prophets. The same side I decided to hide, walking up the slight ramp seperating another level now above the brute chieftan.

"Do you know where you are?" Thel rose his head to speak holding his right hand over his freshly seared wound.

"Mosaleum of the arbiter." Truth's chair hovered forward closer towards the wounded elite before him.

"You are correct bodies of the arbiters before are all here. Your rank, and armor might have been taken from you. But you have a chance to redeem yourself." Thel shook his head lowering after replying.

"I do not even deserve to be in their presence." Regret slammed his fists against the side of his chair causing it to shift to the side, only for it to quickly correct itself.

"I agree he does not deserve to be even considered to be chosen as the new arbiter." Truth raised his hand hushing regret.

"It is not your choice brother, we all agreed that we would ask him to become arbiter. Working for only under us. So what shall it be will you join us once again to fullfill our great journey?"

My eyelids lowered everything calarus had predicted was coming true, they were going to give the position of arbiter to Thel. Watching him stand he approached the old armor still in good condition but abilities weakened in many ways. He grasped the helmet staring for a moment, he placed it on his head changing his appearance completely. I hadn't yet had all the facts if the prophets were against us, so I had no reason to judge their decision. And that was it, the meeting was over for Thel has now became the arbiter. Stepping back turning around I headed back with the news of our new commissioned arbiter.

The cloaking ability shut off slowly exposing my body entirely before the council, kneeling calarus turned around he hadn't expected me so soon.

"Well what information have you brought us?"

"Thel has now become the arbiter.. He serves under the prophets." Quickly the councilors began to argue with one another unsure on what to think of the choice made without them even being warned ahead of time.

Calarus began to rub the side of his neck, nodding before turning back towards me.

"Good work kaybra, you are dismissed until called upon for another task."

Tilting my head it was hard to get used to the extra weight attatched onto my head but the mask stayed in place. Standing I headed home, no one knew who I was. Walking thru the door both grunt and gar began to flip out throwing their hands in the air running around screaming. I laughed quickly removing the mask from my head, exposing my identity.

"Hey calm down, it is only me I am sorry I didn't mean to scare you." They peeked from behind the couch wiping their foreheads relieved.

They were not too fond of strangers, but soon hurried each one hugged my legs. I laughed running my hands over their bald scalps.

"There there, now what is for dinner? I am starving! Can you bring it into my office please?"

Grunt let go of me hurrying into the large kitchen careful as he brought a large tray into the office. Sliding the tray onto my desk, gar was behind him holding another tray with a glass and large container used as a pitcher filled with water. Removing the armor completely from my person, I had to check twice making sure I had taken everything off because of the light weight. At home I wore only a long light blue long sleeved dress, it was completely level from shoulder to other side. Having no straps just bare shoulders chest and neck only the choke necklace my mother had given me and earrings were visible. Sitting on the chair I began to study about the past arbiters and what came to their demise. Pouring myself water into the glass I took a small sip, while eating with my free hand, my eyes glued onto the holographic screen digging into classified files given to me by the councilors permission.

Reading all the caligraphy of the covenant language was difficult to get used to then back home. Though to a human all they would see is, random numbers and odd pictures, random bars moving across the screen. The office was now dark, from the automatic lights mimicking an entire day to night. The screen lit up the entire office with the different shades of pink, and purple. Gar, and grunt both managed to keep her armor and helmet in a hidden compartment. They began to play downstairs keeping to themselves, she couldn't help but giggle a few times when they argued at who was cheating. Pushing against the desk she took a break, exposing her legs exposed yet crossed from the dress parting in the middle. Leaning back she was relaxed, the chair swiveled in place facing towards the large window behind the desk. The lights became dim, only revealing just the homes of those who lived normal lives even with a war going on.

"Dama sorry to bother you, but we are out of drinks. Gar drank them all." Hearing gar screaming in the background.

"I did not you lie, bad uggoy, BAD!" I laughed standing up turning off the console, resting my hand ontop of grunts head.

"It is alright you two I will get you both some more. Do you two want to come with me?" They both nodded waddling towards the door panting heavily.

"Yay field trip, field trip!"

Gar sang out, smiling closing the door behind us locking it down. They both held onto each side of my dress, as I said before they were shy and not fond of strangers.

Not too mention there was alot of abuse that went on between species making the uggoy on the lowest on the food chain. Taking the elevator down, all the way to the lower levels in the cities level. Once the elevator touched down, gar and grunt both went ahead looking for the supply store that held their favorite drinks. There were so many species all together in one place, minding their own even the brutes. Not as many sangheili elites as you would think there would be. Music could be heard a block down, I heard about a few clubs where the elites, jackels, and uggoy like to go let loose the music drowned the sound of war in their heads.

I went to go investigate, not too mention that the music had a good beat. Reminding me of home, stepping inside it was like entering another world filled with lights and everyone just moving to the music. Squeezing my way thru the crowds jackals were so into the music they hissed when I had pushed them aside not meaning to. Fights broke out between brutes and elites both completely smashed. I decided to leave while I was ahead, not wanting to get involved. But I was too late feeling a large hand grip onto my right arm pulling me back. The smell was horrid tilting my head back it was tartarus the brute chieftan, in his other hand he held a large bottle of alcohol. He snorted trying to bring alittle charm to his already disgusting appearance, eyeing his hand that held me still.

"Where is a pretty thing like you going?" Being quick to jerk my arm free, I didn't bother answering him. Instead I left finally exiting the crowded club.

But I couldn't get away from the stench, looking back he was following tossing the bottle back where it shattered against a nearby brute catching his attention as well. Gar and grunt spotted me running to my side, grasping onto my dress once more.

"No one turns their back towards me when I try to make small talk." Turning to face the large brute I kept my ground as the uggoy behind me shivered in fright.

"That's if the person you try to talk to even wants to make small talk." Clearly not in the mood too speak to such beasts. He snorted while he laughed at the same time.

"Female what makes you think you can speak to me that way?"

"One who can defend herself if need be." Tartarus began to laugh even harder along with his brothers who were to back him up. Then feeling his eyes wondering my entire body, brought chills of disgust.

"I would love to see you try and take me on princess, might both of us getting a happy ending. Except you not so much your alittle small." His gravity hammer hung on his back, he clearly didn't think I was much of a match to him.

Oh how wrong he will be if he comes near me, swallowing as he began to do just that reaching his right arm out to grasp my neck.

"Too slow.."

I dropped down onto the floor using my hands for balance turning my body a complete 180 while stretching my left leg out completely only to sweep him off his feet literaly from behind. He fell back slamming into the ground, standing up as if I had never moved. The other two brutes came to back him up but he yelled out to them clearly embarrassed.

"Stop I will deal with this wench myself! You have no idea who you are fucking with." I schoffed in reply.

"I know exactly who you are, as I said I am not someone you want to start a fight with." Removing his gravity hammer from his back he began to raise it above the left side of his head.

"We will see about that!"

Swinging the large hammer towards my head giving me plenty of room to flip back into a safe range once more. But he kept swinging, his cordination had been lessened from the alcohol in his system. Making it easier, and easier to dodge each swing. Finally he thrusted the hammer down aiming for my head first, leaping back even further from him before he could touch me.

The noise created by the loud smash of the hammer, also left large dents into the floor. I decided to end the embarrassent, as he swung once more towards my head instead of evading. I slid up close just inches from his face, giving him a chance to blink before I slammed my head against his snout as hard as I could. The saphirre jewel taking most of the hit, causing even more chaos against his ace. Blood poured from his nostrils, and upper lip as he stumbled back he didn't expect a female do defeat him without using a weapon against him. Everyone began their gossip as I turned my back to them, holding my little uggoy's hands heading back towards the elevator. Tartarus yelled threatening my life etc. But mostly zoned him out as gar and grunt began to praise my fighting skills.

"He was just drunk is all, his ego, and pride have been hurt. If he wants a do over so be it, but not now I have better things to do."

The elevator acsended back up towards my homes level. Watching tartarus becoming smaller the further up we came. Hearing the elevator lock into place it was safe to step off for someone else to use in our spot. Being pulled back home, the uggoy were eager to head for bed for the night. Probably nervous that tartarus would follow, but it really didn't bother me at all for even if he did sober up I would still have a few tricks up my sleeve. The doors slid open allowing us entrance closing quickly behind us locking down turning red in color.

"Good night you two sleep well." Wishing them sweet dreams before heading up stairs, they had already passed out in their rooms. Hearing their quiet snores, and wild dreams already taking over.

Pulling the covers down on my bed tucking myself in replacing the covers soon after, I laid there for a moment thinking of earliers events about the new arbiter Thel Vadam. Before I realized it I had fallen in a deep sleep soon after, for only the morning to come quickly.

The lights inside my home began to glow brighter, giving a morning filled atmosphere. Sitting up my hair a mess, with the braids still intact without any strand out of place. Stretching my hands up as far as I could after standing.

"Gar? Grunt? Are you awake?" Being sure they had gotten up, and sure enough they were already ahead of me. Gar brought up breakfast with grunt following with the glass of water. Setting it over on my desk, I thanked them with a kiss on each of their heads.

Soon they left with smiles on their faces in a matter of speaking letting me have some solitude to enjoy my breakfast.

Leaving nothing but a few crumbs of left over fruit, chewing the last piece as we speak. I had barely finished my glass of water before getting a call on my console. It lit up with one name "Kaybra" my code name. I took it as a sign that the councilors needed me for another assignment.

"Gar, grunt ready my armor and weapons." They both ran upstairs hurrying to open the many hidden compartments holding my armor in safe keeping.

Having already removed my clothes. It didn't take me long to piece everything together specially with the help of gar, and grunt working on the lower half for me. Grunt handed me my mask, as gar had just finished brushing my hair moving my hair out of the way. Placing the mask against my face, the systems booted up automatically. Gar had surprised me fixing my braids quickly so they hung at the sides of the mask, giving it a unique feminine look.

Weapons at their ready in their positions, attatching the shrunken spear on my lower back. With a slight touch of my hands against gar, and grunts cheek I left quickly. Fast paced then normal, passing honor gaurds at their stations recieving salutes from each one. I didn't even give them a glance, calarus needed me and I wasn't about to let him nor the other councilors wait for long.

The doors slid open revealing just calarus standing alone today, his back was turned staring out at the garden below. Hearing the doors close behind me, he turned around seeing me already knelt on the ground waiting for my orders.

"Ah, kaybra you may stand it is only me. You have trully been transformed, now your work must begin. You are to join a special ops mission, follow Thel you will act as his back up. He maybe working for the prophets but he is still one of our brothers."

"Yes sir.. When do I set up?"

"They are preparing now to leave on the cruiser Battle Of Intent. Remember you are not Keila anymore when you wear that suit of armor, you will take heade to listen."

I found it quite odd he would remind me, I had already knew that my identity must not be known. Standing Calarus had me dismissed, not waisting time searching for the boarding party to be sent out. It didn't take long to find the group of special ops elites, and grunts lining up to enter the phantoms.

Searching for thel he was easily spotted waiting for everyone to enter before he did. Approaching him with care, he noticed my presence instantly watching his head tilt up and down never seeing anyone like me i'm sure let alone a female.

"They send a female to watch over me? Very well.." I wanted to retort, but I inhaled a deep breath nodding. Taking alot of strength not to punch the male.

"I am she, do not worry I will try not to slow you down." Hiding the result of his comment had not hid well, he held a slight glare towards me. I followed him inside the phantom, others began to talk of the female joining their mission. But soon were quieted by a surperior officer, having not gotten a good look at him. He was missing two manibles on the right side of his face, no one I knew of.

Well on our way towards the large cruiser shipping us to our destination, I decided to try to get information out of the arbiter.

"Arbiter what exactly are we after?" Favoring his burn, he turned his attention towards me. And to my surprise he began to explain.

"I am to hunt and kill the heretic known as Sesa 'Refumee, he has planned to break the alliance with the covenant. He talks of having found an oracle from the halo that was destroyed." Nodding in understanding, he continued to stare at me.

Uncomfortable with his eyes gawking over me, I couldn't help but laugh to myself.

"If you have a question just ask." He shot his head forward as if he felt akward for being caught staring.

"I apologize for my previous comment earlier, just never thought I would see a female on the front lines." Turning my head both sides seeing he wasn't the only one gawking others were interested as well, some even tried standing up straight trying to catch my attention.

"Well you have now, you may call me Kaybra." He nodded, probably didn't need to even say his name who didn't know who he was the traitor branded for faults he could not control. I felt some sympathy for him, catching myself gawking at the brand given to him. The pain he went thru, tho he took it like a male not begging for them to stop. On the other foot the few conversations between them were more friendly the more time that went by.

Reaching the homeworld of the heretic sesa, alot of terbulance hearing the winds howling against the phantoms hull. Nothing it couldn't handle not having to worry much, this time the surperior officer began making a speech having his soldiers repeating after him. The arbiter and I stayed silent in respect, as the male came closer it was hard not to stare at the manibles that were.. Well not there, battle scars from a fight before and it was horrible. His voice was deep, something familiar but no one I had thought I knew of.

The two began having a pissing contest, I found it rude that the male stated the arbiters life did not matter to him. I found myself interrupting the male before he could finish.

"His life may not be important to you, but as his gaurdian for the time being his life matters to me." The male stood up tall about a foot taller, swallowing my words once he stepped before me. His silver armor intimidating, lowering his head clearly not happy with my choice of words.

"You may protect the arbiter, but your life is in my hands just as well.. So watch your tongue female."

Arbiter watched the two of us, now our eyes locked even though he couldn't see mine.

"This female has a name, and it's kaybra. With all do respect I work under the high council, so I expect to be treated as the same rank as you."

The male laughed as if I had been joking, then he inhaled deeply he froze for a moment. As if he was lost in thought for a moment, turning his good side towards me. I closed my mouth instantly, before me stood Rtas 'Vadumee. My heart began to beat faster, I wanted to cry and hug my old friend. But seeing the damage he had taken over the years, I didn't even realize who he was.

"Rtas.." Catching his attention I was lucky having whispered his name. I stood up straight backing off in respect. Swallowing quickly, it was so good to see him. But I had a duty to the high council that was above him.

"Well kaybra, I have yet seen a female join my ranks. But you are the first welcome the front lines. Let's hope you stay alive long enough to experience it."

Nodding quickly I didn't bother arguing with him, it was hard enough as is to not shout out to him who I really was. Arbiter chuckled as if he had noticed something rtas didn't, as he walked by talking with the rest of his men. Tilting my head to the side by the fore runners has he grown, his muscles were way developed then most elites.

My jaw dropped slightly checking him out, he had turned into a very fine warrior no wonder his father said to keep my identity a secret. Arbiter broke into my thoughts, speaking about him.

"You act as if you saw an old friend." Facing straight forward I stopped gawking at rtas' my face burning up blushing.

"You can say that.." Was all I managed to say during our arrival. Soon I had a small smirk on my face knowing my friend thru all these years was still alive, missing a few pieces but still the same strong, bad ass from before.

Years of worry and tension slowly left my body leaving me with a large weight off my chest. I knew I could still feel he was still alive inside, now I will get to see him in action or myself. Problem is I hope he won't find out who I really am. The doors opened lowering close to what seemed a rooftop. The wind blasted against us, clouds of orange dust and other particles. One row after the other the elites piled out, their weapons at their ready. Following the arbiter he jumped down landing gracefully as the others had. Landing behind him as he started towards the ramp taking us to a lower level. The wind forced my skirt to flutter around forced between my legs staying close to the arbiter.

I had noticed rtas stayed on the phantom waiting for sesa to show himself.

Once we cleared the ramp everyone stood waiting for one of the elite minors to hack into the door console.

"I know of sesa he will run till he has no choice but too fight, even then he will fight like a coward. Be sure to watch your back."

Unlocking the holder for my sword, gripping onto the handle in my left hand unactivated. I nodded in understanding, the door hissed as the pressure began to equalize with the atmosphere outside of the building. Uggoy went in first scouting the small room, followed by the elite minors arbiter and I were the last to join them standing in the right corner. Turning my attention towards the doors that began to close behind us, the room began to equalize pressure once again.

"Cloak yourself until the arbiter has made contact with the enemy." The head elite minor ordered everyone else, arbiter turned his on as well. I was about to turn mine on also until rtas' spoke into the coms.

"Arbiter you may cloak as well but take heede.. Your armor isn't as new as ours." Finally under cloak that meant I had to watch him even more closely. Once the doors opened everyone was silent, the elites crouched along the ground entering the room. As the grunts waited in silence as well.

The arbiter went forward in a rush, he targeted one of the heretic who had special armor compared to ours. Having odd shaped horns reaching further out on their backs. All of them were the same color from what I saw, keeping a breathing aparatus lodged in their throats. Arbiter was quick to approach the heretic from behind after he turned the corner, grasping the males head he twisted it 80 degrees to the right hearing the small snap of his skull dislocating from his spine. The body fell forward revealing the arbiter for his cloak timer had ran out. Grunts hidden in each corner in the room blue tanks attatched to their backs sleeping.

But once the body hit the floor his finger had pulled against the trigger firing off a carbine round. Which began to ricochet off the sand stone walls, barely dodging the bullet with my right foot sid stepping towards the left.

The grunts awoke screaming and our cover was blown, everyone opened fire. Following the arbiter he began to run into the fight as if he was trying to get himself killed, removing the plasma rifle from my other hip. Firing 4 rounds into each grunt I could find on our side.

Keeping my cloak activated, the arbiter rushed thru the other elites taking on 2 at a time firing his plasma rifle adding a few combat skills. It was hard too keep up with him trying to protect everyone even the little ones on our side. I felt the burning sensation of carbine being fired at my back, shifting my body completely araound I fired back towards the elite. He ducked right when his shields became low, now losing track of the arbiter.

"Arbiter?"

No reply, 4 of our grunts had already died their bodies being transported on the 4 lanes of conveyer belt tossed them off the edge. Standing back up firing off more rounds into the elite, hearing the high pitched hissing of a needler coming from my right. I barely got a look at the grunt, the top part of my armor being tugged onto another large body the needles missed their target exploding in mid air like glass. In an akward position I had been forced on the arbiters lap, he held a plasma rifle in each hand.

"Your job is to watch my back not the other way around.." Staying knelt on his lap, I sat up firing off 4 rounds into the grunt who tried to kill me, he flipped back squealing in agony.

"Stop running off without me!" With a glare he shook his head, removing my right leg from the other side of him letting him get up on his own. He took off down on one of the side ramps I followed close.

Those who survived followed us, into a large elevator. Activating our cloaks arbiter having to wait last minute before turning his on as well.. The elevator began to lower slowly glass exposed the terminals carrying large blue tanks around.

"They are working for the heretic? But why?" Arbiter seemed stumped as well, cloaking we all seperated begining to surround the enemies below a seraph fighter. Replacing my plasma rifle back onto my hip.

My sword activated, we chose our targets carefully. Just a few feet from mine an elite stood exhaling a gas from the device in his throat. Arbiter had already pounced on his victim breaking his neck, the elite below me stood up to see his comrade dead on the ground.

"My turn.." Leaping from the second level, thrusting the ends of my sword thru his skull slicing it open. He fell forward with his head split in two, the grunts began flailing their arms running. Quickly they too were dispersed of by our own comrades.

Lowering our gaurds, no one was around.

"Open the door we will drop off reinforcments."

I had been the closest to the door, pressing the palm of my hand against the console the light shown green as they began to split inti 3 pieces opening. Watching the phantom decsend the gravity lift began dropping troops from within its body.

Approaching the arbiter, he stayed leaned against a small pillar waiting. I had barely seen the door open as grunts, and elites holding swords of their own came running out ready to kill all in their paths.

"Watch out!" One of the grunts called out before being sliced diagnolly from behind.

I had barely enough time to evade a swing from one of the swords, instead it cut clear thru the pillar the arbiter had been leaning on. Once again we were seperated, running towards heretic with my own sword locking swords.

"Ha ha female fighting for the prophets now? How desperate have they became?"

Pushing me back, slamming into the nearest wall. He swung the sword with speed and ease slicing thru anything I used as a barrier.

"Keep it up and I will show you what a female can do.." He laughed even louder, after dodging an attempted swing from my left.

I spun using the force of the spin to swing the sword harder towards his direction. He held his ground having to use more strength to block my swings. Soon my sword flickered completely shutting down. Now weaponless not having any time to reach for the plasma rifle on my side, he teased me approaching me slowly. I waited, ready to defend myself any way I could. Being at a disadvantage him with a sword me barehanded. Finally he swung his arm out, he swung the sword towards my left side.

"Die heretic!" He shouted, bending my body left at the last minute the sword completly missed.

Able to feel the heat of the weapons charge, now up close "Ha." Thrusting my left elbow against his forcing it to bend. Letting him go I was quick to bend his wrist till the joint snapped. He yelled out in pain forcing my body hit against his forarm sliding the sword thru his body with ease. Gritting my teeth pushing him as hard as I could, plowing thru two other heretic elites stabbing them as well. They had all fallen taking me with them, only to roll over onto my hands pushing myself back up on my feet. Panting the arbiter had just finished his 2 kills having stolen a sword from one of his victims.

Snapping my head forcing my hair back into place, the braids moved aside out of my view.

"I am starting too think you were put in this mission for anger issues."

I managed to force a laugh, catching a carbine tossed to me borrowed from one of the many dead bodies lying around.

Following the arbiter thru the door in the middle of the lower level. Staying close behind, our people were next using the arbiter as their sheild which was part of the arbiters job. The only difference is that he has someone to back him up, so far I think I am doing a decent job.

"Stay.." Arbiter ordered raising his hand slightly for me to stop.

Hiding my form against the nearest wall as he snuck around the corner. Grasping an elite from behind he broke his neck killing him instantly dragging him back to where I stood.

"You really like cracking necks don't you?" A soft chuckle escaped his throat nodding for us to follow once more.

A few patrols were easy targets to take out, one at a time dragging them into a pile. Not one shot was fired, except when it came to my turn approaching a sleeping grunt. One of the terminals spotted me even when I had cloaked, shooting it's laser against my back. Luckily I smashed the back of the carbine against the grunts head, firing one shot directly into the eye of the terminal. Which crashed against the ground, exploding to pieces.

I cringed listening to the echo of the terminal's pieces rolling across the ground, everyone woke up looking over at me. Arbiter shook his head, shoving me aside as they began a shoot out.

"So much for a surprise attack.." Glaring at him thru the masked helmet, looking around for another way too get close to the targets.

"Hey I didn't know it would do that alright?" Looking up I saw a ledge that was just in reach, hopping up gripping onto the edge using my feet to climb up the wall, pulling myself up and over onto the flat surface.

"Where are you going? Kaybra damnit cover her!"

Crouching as low as I could, I could see the enemies below they hadn't noticed me. A few plasma grenades were thrown over each side. Aiming the carbine, I began sniping picking off a heretic one by one. Starting with the grunts were a threat for being underestimated.

Soon the elites noticed where I was firing from, taking shots with my shields though not enough to take major damage. Having to cover two ways now, arbiter began moving ahead. It was a total massacre for the heretics, bodies fell some trapped onto the conveyer belt that carried them over the edges of an unknown location.

The last heretic in our way had fallen dead onto the had floor, with the arbiter standing above his body with his left hoof pressed against the elites back. I could'nt help but feel impressed, he had skill in a wide range. Being the arbiter didn't matter, it was how graceful and couragous he was. Not too mention he cared for my safety as well, but also didn't mind giving me advice in a rude kind of way.

I had found a door that slid open from detecting my form before it. Heading thru my left arm was yanked back, forcing me to fall back into the arbiter. Tilting my head up I elbowed him in the side getting tired of being pulled around. Thel groaned from the slight pain he felt, I had struck a nerve. Tackling me against the wall, he forced his right knee between my legs keeping me from kicking him away. His hands pinned my wrists at each side of my head. The others just watched, glaring into each others eyes I am sure he felt mine boring into his head.

"Let me go.." Shaking his head, he was proving a point he didn't take orders from anyone but the prophets.

"You will stay behind me.. I bare the mark of herecy and you will abide by prophet law. You do not risk your life before the arbiter."

"Have you forgotten I am here to make sure you return in one piece." His eyes softened slightly lowering his tone.

"I am all for dieing on a mission then rotting in a prison or being banished. I am older and wiser I ask for some respect even though I have been removed from my rank. I have been in worse situations you do not need to worry about my pathetic life."

"Well I do.. I worry for everyone." Soon he released me, luckily he couldn't see how much my face had darkened from blushing I hadn't been physically near a male like that before. It took me a minute before I had the strength to push myself from the wall.

He kept his eyes on me, watching over me like he would his suboordinates in battle if he was still commander of the fleet. His eyes were full of guilt, he really thought he was a failure. But I didn't see it that way I was learning so much from him, and only spent a few hours with him. Letting him go on ahead in front, I stayed close behind him. He may see himself as a failure, but I was not going to fail in my mission keeping him alive.

Our cloaking activated, arbiter nodded for me to go ahead and kill the heretic ahead of us. 2 grunts headed his way and he didn't want to take the chance of giving ourselves away. I waited for him to kill both of the enemy uggoy before I used thel's technique twisting the males head til I had heard a loud crack of the seperating skull from the first vertibrae.

"You learn fast I see."

Managing a chuckle it didn't take long to move on in the mission. Running up to the glass that divided sesa from us. He was right there, terminals began to exit thru small tunnels and began to fire their lasers upon us. Like an ambush the arbiter and I were the only ones to now survive, exiting into the right side heading outside. Where two banshee's sat ready for use. Jumping in quickly the arbiter took off straight after sesa only to be forced to spin away for 2 banshee's came to give sesa cover.

Taking them all on my skills had yet to be shown in vehicles specially in flight. But I held my own keeping banshee's off each others backs.

"He is hiding in another part of the station. We will need more reinforcments."

"All you have is the phantom I will do my best to keep them off of you." Rtas spoke in the coms piloting the banshee fighting off the enemy grunts who held large fuel rod cannons in their hands.

Firing the plasma cannons aiming them towards the flailing grunts herding them towards the edge. Some nose dived off the very edge, hearing them scream as they fell into the swirling storm. I laughed at how ridiculous it was, soon the arbiter was above me except turned upside down.

"Ha show off, you really need to concentrate what is at hand sir."

"Oh? Didn't know if you were flying or playing."

Shaking my head turning a sharp right heading towards sesa's last location, the pod opened the banshee still in mid air sliding out from behind. The enemy banshee fell over the edge, having already landed on my two feet. Leaning against a pillar waiting on the older and wiser arbiter join me. Rtas decided to join us, it was good to get to see him in action again. He hacked the console that had locked down behind sesa.

"It's open let's go." He ordered some of his elite minors followed with the grunts behind, arbiter and I came in behind them.

The inside was like a huge container for the flood, they swam around in green liquid filled tanks. Creeping me out, rtas seemed to have alot of tension having the flood around.

"Keep your gaurd up, these vile beasts are a worthy advirsary. Grunts stay behind the elites."

It was hard to not want to give some small comfort to rtas, but I knew I had too keep my identity. Staying silent at the arbiters side, rtas noticed I was holding a carbine. He approached me taking the carbine from my hands. Replacing each hand with his own plasma pistols.

"These will be more effective against the small beasts.." For the first time he had shown some compassion towards me.

It felt odd, nodding accepting the weapons gratfully. Once a hologram appeared before us sesa hovered in mid air. Rtas spoke up to intimidate him.

"Come out and fight, stop hiding." Sesa only laughed turning his attention towards the arbiter.

"Arbiter, finally a worthy oppenant. If I was to do by anyones hands it would be by yours."

Thel growled quietly soon the flood began to jump, and crawl towards us wanting to infect each and everyone of us. I had froze for this was the first time I had come across them in person. They were just as smelly and hideous up close.

"Kaybra this is no time to freeze up.." Rtas called out, Stepping back away from them. I felt frightened, too scared too pull the triggers on the rifles in my hands. Soon a body stood before me taking care of the little bastards for me, falling onto my rear dropping the rifles.

Rtas defended me keeping each one away from me, his massive weight cracked the weight of the glass under his feet. Standing up after a quick head shake trying to throw out the fear, only for rtas to spin recongizing that move as my own. He had his sword activated thrusting close to my left side stabbing into a large flood behind me. His body lightly pressed against mine, his head lowered almost touching the side of mine. I hadn't felt his left hand pressed against my lower back.

My hands hung limp at my sides, the others still fighting off their own battles. Rtas and I stood for a moment it was as if he had zoned out for a moment. Inhaling my scent, I figured my cover was blown now. But instead he pressed me back rough against the nearest pillar behind me.

"I understand this is your first time fighting the flood. But you will most likely become one of them if you do not keep your gaurd up. If you let fear consume you, you might as well join them. Do you understand.. Kaybra?"

I nodded quickly what was up with the males pushing me against the walls today, I didn't dare fight back knowing he could hurt me very easily this close. Swallowing quickly sliding my body out from under rtas massive form. Hurrying over towards the arbiters side, rtas chuckled keeping his eyes on me for a little longer he was in deep thought.

Only for us to enter thru another door leading us towards a massive elevator, and along the massive walls were tubes filled with the diseased flood. But somehow they had escaped their cells, attacking anyone in their way. All of us except rtas stood upon the elevator rtas went for reinforcments, leaving us again with minors.

Once the elevator began to decsend, the filthy flood began to fall one by one ontop of us having to defend ourselves I was able to shoot the little ones away from our feet. Slowly the fear began to subside, but when it came to the larger ones, arbiter and the minors began to surround me protecting me.


End file.
